Proven to be Stronger and Better
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic has always been on the weak side. He can't take a beating nor stand up for himself. He loses his girl after his actions one night and he is detriment to become a better hedgehog for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's POV**

I've never been strong. Physically that is. Mentally I'm very strong and that gives me confidence. My whole life I've been see as the weaker person. It didn't bother me. I have a wonderful girlfriend who loves me for me. It showed that some people don't care about what their partners looks likes. Now, keep in mind I said some people. Sally wasn't one of those people. Sally Acorn. That's her name. Lately we've been fighting a lot. We were yelling at each other and not having fun anymore. It was fun, but like I always say... Good things must come to an end. It's a fact. Everyone knows I say that.

Anyways, when I was in high school I would always be that who didn't know how to fight. There was this guy who could always bully me. I can't remember his name, but I know who he looks likes. It should be the other way around, but oh well. It's been so long since I last thought about him and that was back in high school! I would lose fights. I would sometimes come home with a black eye. High school was a hard time for me. College came around and it was pretty much the same as high school. I didn't get bullied, but I would see all these guys getting laid. I still had Sally at the time. I didn't need anyone else in the world. We loved each other and that's all that matters.

"But you're so strong now. You became a new Sonic."

"Yea well... It started about a year ago." I said...

I just finished college. I was living on my own. Sally was still in college. She went for criminal justice. I have a part time job, but I was quitting that soon. After a long day of work I took Sally out for dinner. It was summer time and we walked everywhere. Every store was close to where we lived. That was a blessing because I hated driving everywhere. We lived in a small little town. People would get their 'big break' just by coming to this town which is a little weird. I didn't see anything special in this town, until I lost someone. That's when it hit me in the face. I needed to become a better hedgehog. People are always going to push you to your best. Those are the rare people who will always be willing to help you out.

"Ready Sally?" I asked fixing my tux

"Yep! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sally and I locked arms and we headed out of the apartment. We had a great time at dinner. It wasn't a real fancy place but we always liked to dress up real nice for each other... For the most part. We didn't fight either! I paid for dinner and we went out for a walk since it wasn't cold at all. We held hands and just talked. It was like our first date. I remember when we first met each other. Back in high school that is. We didn't go to the same high school though. I guess that's a good thing since she never saw me getting bullied. I never told her the truth when it came to my school. I was popular, but not strong enough to handle anything. That what got to me. I tried so hard to fix things, but then I realized that I'm perfect the way I am.

"This is so romantic, Sonic!" Sally said hugging my arm.

"It sure is."

We kissed each other and started to walk back home.. Well, Sally's house. We could run there if we wanted too. I have super speed. I never told anyone but Sally about it. The only time I used it was then I would run home in the rain. I hate water. I can't stand it. Usally I just run like a normal person. I don't want people looking at me different if they saw me running faster than the speed of sound. Or speed of light. The next thing I knew I was holding onto Sally. She was scared. There was a group of guys in front of us. I knew what they wanted. Sally. Who wouldn't want Sally!? She's the-

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

My jaw went up and I fell backwards. This dude just punched me! I looked up at Sally and she was getting mad! I was laying on my back. She threw her purse on my stomach and ran after the guy who punched me. She beat them up right away. I heard the guys scream and groan in pain. I pressed myself up on my elbows. I popped my jaw back in place. There was some blood dripping from my bottom lip. Sally started to yell and the guys slowly went away.

"He couldn't even defend himself!" One man said.

I knew they were talking about me. If Sally wasn't there we could have died tonight. I was up on my feet now. I fixed my hair and dusted off my clothes. I spit on the ground from all the blood. I picked up Sally's purse and gave it to her. Her breathing was heavy and her hair was all over the place. I put my hadn on her shoulder but she moved away from me.

I can't do this anymore, Sonic!" Sally yelled looking at me.

"Do what?"

"Date a weak person! You can't defend yourself or the people you care about the most! I need a strong and confident guy!"

"Sally I can change! I want us to be together! I want us to-"

"No Sonic..." Sally turned her back to me. "I think it's best if we leave each other. It's for the best."

With that Sally left. I didn't know what to think anymore. Sally was out of my sight. I had anger inside my body now. Sally was right. I'm a weak person. I could never defend anyone or anything. I couldn't even help a fly out! The rest of the night I just went out with an old friend. We went to the bar and I talked to him about Sally. We've been friends forever.

Tails she meant everything to me. I lost her over something so stupid!" I yelled.

"There are other people out in the world."

"Your life is perfect though! You have a girlfriend, a great job, a house..Everything! I'm just watching your dreams come true."

"Sonic. This is your new start! You can change yourself to become a better hedgehog."

I took a shot of my drink. Tails was right. This could be a new start. I have two options. One, I could sit here and drink my life away. Second, I could sit here and think about making myself a better hedgehog. I'll go with the second one. After that my mood was a little bet. Sure, I couldn't stop thinking about Sally, but I have my friends now. That's all I needed now. This is perfect. All these ideas started to race around my head. I had so much planed now! Tomorrow is a new day. Make it count. I have nothing to lose! Tails and I finished our drinks and went our different ways. We lived about 15 minutens away from each other.

The next morning I was up bright and early. It was 6am. I usally woke up at 9am. My body was tired and I didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew if I wanted to change then I would have to get up. My feet touched the cold floor and my hair stood up from the coldness. I walked into the kitchen and puled out a bowl. Cereal was my breakfast everyday. I stopped myself. If I wanted to better than I have to start feeding my body different items. No more unheathly obsession. I put the bowl away and looked around the kitchen. I really need to clean this place up! It was so dirty! All my clothes were on the floor. I haven't doon laundry in weeks! Maybe Cream could help me out. She always helped Tails with the ladundry. I went back to my room and dialed her number. Please pick up! I need you Cream.

"Hello, Sonic!" Cream said over the phone.

"Cream! I need your help!"

"What do you need help with?"

"Changing my life."

"I'll be right over!"

Cream hung up the phone real fast. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I need to start eating clean, get a gym membership and some new clothes. I could get some running pants. I have my lucky red running shoes. Those have to stay. I wear those everyday and everywhere. I waited for Cream to knock on my door. The early bird gets the worm. There was a knock on the door, and I rushed to my door. I unlocked the door and Cream had a suitcase with her. Is she living with me? She can't be! I stepped aside and let her in. She put her suitcase in front of my couch and put her hands on her hips.

"Sit down Sonic."

"Why did you bring a suitcase?"

Before we can change your life we need to work on yourself."

Cream motions me over to my couch. I sat down in front of her. She looked at my hair and then at my face. Everything about me was dead. It looked like I was lifeless right now. Cream turned her back and opened her suitcase. There was makeup and hair tools in there. Nail files, hair spray, toothpaste, money... mostly everything I needed in my life right now. She pulled out a hot tool for my hair along with a spray bottle. She covers my eyes with her hand and starts to spray water everywhere. At least she didn't tell me to get in the shower. She started to comb my quills and it hurt so bad! My head kept falling backwards and I would always slap her hand away because of the pain.

"Ow Cream! That hurts!"

"Pain is beauty."

"Isn't beauty is pain?"

"I just learned it from my old high school best friend."

Cream seemed to remember a lot about high school I remember she was best friends with this one girl. I think she had a crush on me, but I was dating Sally at the time. I never got to know that girl. All I know is that she followed me everywhere around school. I could always see her in the corner of my eyes. I never knew what she looked liked or anything. I thought I would have, but senior year came around and she left the school. I don't know what happened and Cream didn't know either. She was so depressed about her leaving without saying a word. IF Tails did that I would have never stopped looking. Tails is my second half. He's my brother.

"Anyways." Cream said cutting my hair. "Tails is my new best friend. But I'll never forget her."

"Maybe one day you'll see her again."

Cream shrugged it off and she wanted to know why I was changing my life. I told her what happened between Sally and I. She never liked Sally. I still loved Sally. She's all I could think about. I wish she didn't leave me. I told Cream of how we got jumped by a group of boys and I couldn't protect her. Sally had to beat them up fro me. I felt so disappointed. I wish I was someone else. While Cream was still doing my hair and I managed to get on my phone and look at gym memberships. Cream had a couple of ideas, but she didn't like going to the gym. She would always do home workouts. Maybe that's what I should do.

"All done!" Cream said grabbing a mirror from her suitcase.

She handed me the mirror and I looked at my hair. She cut a lot off! I could finally see my forehead. My eyes stood out a lot more. My face had it's shape again! My jaw line was so sharp. I liked this new look.

"What's next on your list?" I asked.

"Clothes. Go upstairs and put on the nicest clothes you have."

I nodded and went to my room. I changed super fast. Cream waited outside my door. Before we could leave we would throw away all the clothes I didn't wear. There was a lot. We had a trash bag and we threw away almost half my clothes! There were some clothes that I had to keep. She understood that. We managed to do that and we were out the door. I drove around town and we stopped at tons of stores. I spent a lot of money on clothes. Cream gave me some money for my next apartment bill. I thanked her and we went to the farmers market to get food.

After that was done we went back to my apartment and put everything away. It felt like I have my life together. I thanked Cream and she left. I looked at my phone. My smile went away. I never got a text from Sally. It was the end of the too.

"I'll give her some time." I said.

Maybe I could go running tonight. I put on my shoes and left my apartment. Time for a run. This is going to be the death of me. I started to run. I ran a whole mile without stopping. I wasn't out of breath! I felt fine. I felt strong and better about myself.

"I actually like running. I said unlocking my door.

I wasn't sweating and I didn't smell bad at all! Running isn't so bad after all. It made me feel better about myself. I grabbed and apple and went to my bedroom I reached under my bed and grabbed my laptop. I started to look up some home workout videos. Maybe I could do some home workouts. I could also go to a gym. I still need another job. I need to keep busy now. Maybe I could work for Tails again...

"Sonic. I have to fire you. Tails said.

"What!? Why?"

"Building planes isn't for you."

"I can make the blue prints."

Tails shook his head and pointed at the door. I sighed and hung my head low. I walked to the door and opened it. I turned my head back and looked at Tails. He was black from the fire I had made. My fur was burnt as well and we smelled like smoke. It was like I was in a burning building my whole life. I started a fire in Tails' workshop. Tails pointed at the door and I left closing the door behind me...

"Nah! Building things is to hard!" I said thinking back.

What other jobs could I have!? Maybe I'll just stick with getting in shape now. I could work part time with my brother. We both were into music. He plays the drums and runs a music shop. I used to play the guitar, but I stopped once I got into high school. I don't remember anything about music. Maybe my sister, Sonia, can help! I could get a job at her place. She runs a yoga and spa place. I could teach some yoga to people.

"Will you stop talking this time?" Sonia asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes! I promise! Please, I really need this."

"Yoga does connect you with your body."

Sonia bent down and touched her toes. She slowly came back up and her breathing was so slow. She looked high, but relaxed. We were standing in a hallway. There was a glass door and there were people waiting for the lesson to start. Sonia opened the door and everyone went to their yoga mats. I knew some people. Cream was there. She waved at me, but once you walk through those doors the only person who could talk was Sonia.

"I have a helper today. Sonic." Sonia said in calm voice.

I waved and didn't say a word. Everyone stood up and stood on their amts. We started to breath slow. Our eyes closed as if we were sleeping. My body started to move back and forth. Sonia walked around the room and looked at everyone.

"Now on your hands and knees." Sonia said.

I didn't like this anymore. I hated doing this in front of a room full of girls. There were a couple of guys here. They liked it. Mostly because girls filled the room.

"Star fish the hands and push back in downward facing dog." Sonia said.

Ok, now I really hate this! I didn't do it. I just sat on my knees and looked around the room. Cream was in the middle. While everyone held that pose I grabbed my yoga mat and sat over by Cream. She turned her head and we made eye contact with each other.

"How's your new life going?" Cream whispered.

"Better than I thought... I thought it would be harder to make a change." I whispered back.

"No talking Sonic." Sonia said. "And child pose."

Everyone went into a child pose. Cream and I both grinned at each other This was going to be a fun class. Once yoga was over Cream stayed behind and we talked for a while. Cream said I could help out with her job, but I'm not good with kids. I thanked Sonia and I walked Cream out. We walked passed a room and it was dark.

"What's in there?" I asked poking my head into the dark room.

The door was opened and there was one light on. Cream and I both looked inside. It smelled like sweat! That's so gross! It was like a guys gym locker room!

"That's boxing." Sonia said. "A few people use this room."

"Who?"

"Some dude who is going to be the champion of boxing. He reminds me of you, Sonic." Sonia said walking away. "It's off limits for you two."

Cream and I both sighed and walked away. I didn't think people come here and box. I never really understood that. It seems way to hard. If I was in there I would die in a second. I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I can't even do that right now! Sally was right. I can't do anything with my life. I'm putting myself down this time...

"What if you went into the boxing world, Sonic?" Cream asked as we walked out the building.

"That would be a dream. I bet those people train for hours."

"That's true. You would just have to work real hard."

I looked at Cream and she looked back at me. We both starred at each other. We didn't say a word. Did Cream really want me to try boxing? I didn't think she would be that type of girl. Cream started to laugh and then I started to laugh.

"That's too funny! Boxing is so dumb!" I laughed.

"I don't even know why I said that!"

We hugged each other and laughed harder. We went out separate ways. I couldn't stop thinking about what Cream said. Me, in the boxing world! That would never happen! Beside, I'll stick with running. I got to my apartment and sat down. Maybe I could go for a quick run. Toga made me tired and I need to wake myself up. I grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door again. It was late at night now. I was out for a long time. It was around 10pm. I was in town now. All the shops were closing up. Everyone was walking home or getting into their cars. I started to walk so my heart rate could go down.

"Come on girl! Give us a little show!"

I heard a group of boys laughing. I saw them walking into an ally. What if Sally was over there? I have to protect her. I can't let her go. I ran across the street and stood at the ally way. The boys were on the ground holding themselves. My mouth dropped as I looked forward. There was a girl, but it wasn't Sally. I stood up straight and saw the girl fixing her hair. She saw me standing there.

I can take care of myself. Do you really think I need other people's help?" The girl asked.

"I thought you needed help. That was cool. I wish I could do that." I said as the girl walked closer to me.

"You seem pretty fair. Not strong yet, but you'll get there. I'm Amy!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog.

We shook hands. The group of boys were still laying on the cold ground. Amy walked off and I just stood in place. I had to walk the same way as she did, but I didn't want her to think I was following her.

"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked looking back.

"You want me to follow you?"

"We can walk and talk."

"I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to her. We walked together and didn't really say anything. Amy stopped in her track and held out her hand. I stopped where I was and looked around. Maybe we were going to get jumped by some people! I don't think they would do that. Amy seemed like she could beat anyone up! What if she was going to beat me up!? I don't want to get beat up again.

"Here's my card." Amy said pulling a card out.

"You work with sports people?" I asked looking at the card.

"Eh kinda. I work with my friend. He can changed anyone. I think you would like him."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I want you to met me at this address tomorrow night." My personal number is on there too."

Amy began to walk away. She crossed the street and got in her car. I watched her drive away. I held onto the card. I put her number in my phone and texted her once I got home. She replied right away. She was excited about tomorrow night. I didn't know what was going on. I went to bed and time went really slow now. I really wanted to know what was going to happened. I'll just have to wait and see. I remember that's when my life really changed...

"I can't tell you how thankful I am for finding Amy. I said sitting in a leather chair.

"We're glad she found you. You have many fans. Including me."


	2. Into Another World

Morning came around. I hung out with Sonia all day. I didn't tell her what happened last night. She wouldn't understand. I kept quite and she knew something was different about me. When we were in her yoga class I never talked. That wasn't like me at all! Cream was there too. I stood with her but we didn't talk at all. Once class was over Sonia pulled me over to her.

"Sonic you've changed! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks. I thought I would try today."

Sonia rolled her eyes and punched my arm. I held my arm in pain and she walked out of the room. I checked my phone and I never got a text from Amy. She must have forgotten about me. Everyone forgets about me. Well, they used to at least. Everything is different now. I went back to my apartment and walked around. I really wanted night to come. This might be fun. I don't know what's going to happen, but it's going to be a good thing I hope. Time went by and I just watched TV.

When it was time to leave I was getting nervous. Amy texted me saying she was already at the place. What if she wants to go on a date with me!? She didn't know me at all! What if she was taking me out to dinner!? What if she just wanted to have sex with me!? Questions kept running through my head. I don't know this girl. I don't know what she does with her life. I don't know anything about her! We know nothing about each other. I walked into town. It's a good thing I can run really fast! If she tries something I can run faster than anyone in the whole world! I was standing out in the cold. I saw Am waiting for me. I called her name and she looked up. She waved at me with a smile. She was standing in front of a building. I didn't care to look at what it was called. I was too busy with Amy.

"Come on in." Amy said opening the door.

"Is there where you work?"

"Yep! Sorry if it smells like sweat."

I walked through the doors. The smell of sweat hit me so hard. I covered my nose. Amy didn't mind the smell at all. How could she deal with this smell!? It was so bad my eyes started to water. It was pitched black in here too. The lights turned on one by one. I covered my eyes this time and let go of my nose.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Amy laughed. "Open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes. She works in a small ass gym? I saw some weird weight machines. Right in the middle there was a boxing ring. To my left there was a door. I have no idea where that goes. To my right was another door at it was open. There were more machines in there. I gulped a little. Why am I here? I don't want to be here anymore. I heard footsteps and I looked back at the boxing ring. Amy was in the ring.

"Are you a boxer? I asked walking up to the ring.

"No, but don't you want to see what it feels like?"

"I guess."

"Jump across."

Jump? I can't jump! I lifted my leg over the black rope. Don't fall backwards. I grabbed the rope and lifted my leg. That's when I fell backwards. The rope was elastic and stretchy. My leg wrapped around the rope and I was upside down. I hit my head and it was so loud that it echoed through the gym!

"Who's out there!?" Yelled a voice.

I lifted my head up and Amy looked down at me. She winked and jumped out of the ring. She can't just leave me here! I heard her talking to that voice. I knew it was a male. My heart rate went up just by thinking about what I got myself into. This is bad. His shadow was freaking huge! And there was Amy's shadow. She was so small compared to him.

"Where is he? I wanna see this kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled.

I let my head hang and I saw something red. My eyes ran up and I made eye contact with someone. I screamed and tried to get out of the position I was.

"Calm down buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name anyways?"

"S-Sonic."

"Well Sonic. I'm Knuckles. You already know Amy."

Something grabbed my hands and I was being pulled back up. I was upright and Amy was right in front of me. She looked down and grabbed the rope. She untangled my leg from the rope. She pulled me into the ring and let go of my hands. This girl is crazy strong! Even girls are stronger than me!? I can't even lift Tails, and he's all skin and bones.

"This is the new kid you found?" Knuckles asked jumping into the ring too.

Amy nodded and Knuckles walked around me. I knew he was judging me. Who wouldn't judge me? I even judge myself. Knuckles stopped in front of me and looked at Amy. She had a grin on her face and her arms were crossed. She seemed happy about something.

"Duck!" Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles threw a punch at me. I screamed and covered my face. There was no pain at all. It's like I didn't even get hurt. I slowly opened my eyes. Knuckles is starring at me.

"This might be a while." Knuckles said to Amy. "Sonic! I heard you want to change your life."

"Y-Yea. How did you know?" I asked.

"I can just tell." This is my building and I can see everyone outside. I started to see you running everyday. You must want something to change."

"Will yea. All my life I was known as the weak one."

"That how I was." Amy said. "Then Knuckles came in and saved my life. He'll save yours too."

"I don't even know you guys."

"Fine. Sit down." Knuckles said.

We all sat down in the ring. I didn't know what was going on right now. Knuckles cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

"I'm Knuckles and I help people improve their lives. Amy finds a lucky person and we get them here and we change their lives."

"I'm Amy and I'm here for support if you need any. I'm always here for you even though we just became friends." Amy said.

"Does that clear things up?"

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"Welcome to the boxing world!

My eyes went wide. Everything turned white and I was out like a light. I could feel my body being lifted and carried around.

"Oh you're right! He's so light!" Knuckles said. "I can't wait to whip him into shape."

"I don't even know if this is a good idea. He's different from the rest." Amy said.

"Where do you want him?" Knuckles asked ignoring Amy.

"Put him in your office."

I started to wake up from their talking. Knuckles walked around some more. He slowly put me down on the ground. It was so cold. Once I was on the ground I curled up into ball. I started to shake a little since it was so cold.

"I meant in your chair you idiot!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and picked me back up. This time I was in a chair. My eyes opened nd I saw Knuckles leave. I looked around the rom. I slowly got up and walked over to a picture. It had an article above the picture. It looks just like-

"Let's go, blue boy!" Knuckles pulling my arm.

He dragged me out from the office. I wanted to read that article! Amy was waiting at the front door. She opened the door and Knuckles pushed me outside. Amy followed and she shut the door behind her. Knuckles was still in the building. He started to walk away. We couldn't see him anymore. Then all the lights turn off.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He doesn't like people in his office."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok I'm back." Knuckles said coming around the corner of his building.

"So Sonic. What do you say? Do you want to change your life with us?

"What does boxing have to do with this?"

"Do you know how easy it is?"

"Why are you two even helping me?"

"Like I said before. I saw you running and I just know you'll be a good fit."

"How do you know that?"

"We just do." Amy said. "Plus we can make some friends. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Just work." I said.

"Where do you work?"

"At a yoga and spa place. My sister runs it."

Amy started to whisper something to Knuckles. I don't know what their talking about. I don't run the place! Did they think I run the store!? I'm just there to help out and do something with my time. I have all the time in the world.

"I'm part time over there." I said.

"Can you met here tomorrow?" Knuckles asked.

"S-Sure? What time?"

"Whenever you feel like it. I'll be waiting." Knuckles said walking away from us.

Amy and I stood still until Knuckles was out of our sight.

"You're gonna have fun!" Amy said. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah, I'm good walking."

Amy shrugged and crossed the street to her car. She drove away and I sighed. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. This is crazy. I know nothing about boxing. When I got home I went on my laptop and looked up some videos about boxing. I saw some before and after pictures. I could like those boys in a few weeks. Maybe months. Depends on hw much I work at this. I could die though. I started to look up some articles about boxers dying in the ring. This was so intense. I can't do this! I don't want to do this! I'll have to tell Knuckles that I can't do it. I'm out.

"You can just quit! You didn't even start!" Knuckles yelled.

"Why not! I didn't get myself into anything yet! I'm not dying."

Knuckles and I were back in his building in town. Amy was watching us. She was waiting for us to calm down, but that wasn't going to happen. Knuckles and I were talking in the ring. Knuckles was getting mad and I don't know what he does when he get mad. He could throw a fist or something. We both looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"I can't do it." I finally said.

"That it? You have even tried and you're just giving up?"

"I'm a weak hedgehog! I can't do anything expect be a pain in the ass."

"Duck." Amy said casually.

Duck? Oh wait! Knuckles threw a punch at me. I covered my eyes and let it happen. Amy looked up at the ring. She stood up fast and her chair fell backwards. She walked over to the ring. Knuckles wasn't moving at all. Amy jumped into the ring and walked over to him. She slapped his face and still didn't move. I looked over at them What did I do? Did I actually dogged his punch!?

"H-How did you do that?" Knuckles asked.

"Do what?"

"Move that fast! It's like you're faster than the speed of sound."

"I am. I'm faster than sound and light."

"Come with me."

Knuckles grabbed my wrist and we left the ring. Amy followed us. We went into another door. It was the room filled with machines. Right in the middle was a small track. All around the outside of the track were the machines. Knuckles pushed me on the track.

"Run a mile." Knuckles said. "Amy. Time him."

Amy got out a stop watch. Amy stood next to me. Knuckles stood in front of us with his right arm up.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Knuckles yelled.

Right when he said 'go' that when I ran. I ran a mile in one second. Amy stopped her watched once I stopped running. I stood next to her and she looked at the time. She threw Knuckles the stop watch and he looked at the time too.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" Knuckles yelled. "Why didn't you tell us you can run that fast!?"

"I don't have a use for it." I said. "No one knows about it."

"This could be an advantaged! You could doge a punch just like that." Knuckles said snapping his fingers.

Knuckles ran off. We heard him making some noise. Amy and I waited for him to come back.

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked Amy.

"Knuckles can see the good thing in people. With you around he think he found his ticket."

"Ticket? I'm not a toy."

"Right now you are."

Knuckles came back holding two things. He threw them at my feet. I looked annoyed, but he didn't care at all.

"I brought you some boxing gloves. Try them on." Knuckles said.

I picked them up and they were heavy! Amy had to help me. I felt bad because a girl had to help me put gloves on! It's suppose to be the other way around. Once the gloves were on Knuckles told me to put my guard up.

"Put my guard up? What's that?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we start with kick boxing first, Knuckles?" Amy asked worried.

"Oh you're right."

I took off the gloves and gave them back to Knuckles.

"Amy will teach you kick boxing." Knuckles said as he began to walk away. "I'll be back in an hour."

An hour alone with Amy!? I don't know how she acts. I looked over at Amy and she cracked her knuckles and her neck. I gulped at the action. I don't even know what you do in kick boxing. I bet you just kick random stuff.

"We'll start with a warm up." AMy said.

Amy and I walked around to the back on the room. There was a hidden door. Amy opened it and it was dance studio. There was nothing in here but a long ass mirror. Amy and I walked in the room and she shut the door. Amy walked over to the DVD player and pushed some buttons. I have no idea what she doing. My ears started to ring as music filled them. I covered my ears. Amy turned down the music and she took off her shirt. She's getting naked... I don't know what to do. She put her hair up. She was wearing black pants, a black sports bra and sneakers.

"It's about to get hot in here. Put your guard up." Amy said putting her guard up.

I followed her action. We face the mirror. Amy started to shuffle her feet. I didn't want to do that. It looked too weird.

"Keep your feet moving, Sonic. You always have to keep moving."

We started with some basic punches. We did a few kicks with our feet. It was like we were kicking a door down. Amy could kick high! She was great at this, yet she has been doing this for a while. I couldn't kick high at all. I started to sweat a little. I was running out of hair. Am and I ran around the room at full speed. I kept passing Amy. I used my speed to my advanted. I ran backwards and closed my eyes. This si more like it. Amy stopped in her track and so did I.

"You're not half bad." Amy said putting her hands on her knees.

I knew why she took off her shirt now. We both were sweating. Amy sat down on the floor and the music stopped playing. She laid on her back breathing hard. I kept standing. I looked at Amy. I walked away and grabbed her shirt. She held out her hand and I tossed her shirt to her. She sat up and started to stretch.

"Come stretch with me." Amy said. "It's important for someone who's going into the boxing world."

"That's a waist of time though."

Amy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. I sat down next to her and I followed her movement. After a while we walked out of the room. Amy got Knuckles and he was writing some stuff down.

"I'm keeping track of his progress." Knuckles said.

"Look at the time." I said. "I should get home."

"Good job today, Sonic." Amy said.

I grinned at Amy and ran out of the building. I don't know why, but it seems like I've known Knuckles forever. I haven't seen him anywhere else before. Have I? I didn't worry too much about it. I have to tell Tails everything that is happening to me! He's not going to believe it! But then tomorrow came around...

"I'll plan our first fight!" Knuckles yelled.

Amy and I were standing in Knuckles' office. It was around noon. There were other people in the building. Other boxers that it. These guys were huge! They had so much muscle! They could lift a hundred more pounds than I could. I could even see their veins through their skin! I didn't like that too much, but all the girls did. Amy was the only girl in the building. A lot of people were hitting on her, but she kept her focus on me. No one has ever done that to me before. Except Sally. She was my girl. God, I miss her so much.

"You have one week to give it your all." Knuckles said.

"What!?" I said confused.

"You're going into the ring on one week!" Amy said. "Wait. Do you think that'll be enough time?"

"I have faith in this kid! If he really wants to change he'll do it with ease."

Knuckles looked at me with a grin. They both had so much faith in me. I couldn't let them down. I had to give it my all! This is my chance to become a new me! I have to do this now. I'm not going to give up now.

"Let's do it." I said.

Amy clapped her hands together and jumped in the air. Knuckles banged his fists together and grinned at me. I gulped. Knuckles grabbed my wrist and dragged me and we left his office. Amy stayed behind and sat down in his chair. Knuckles took me into the weight room/

"Today will be forever arms day!" Knuckles said.

"Oh god. I'm kinda scared now."

Knuckles lead me to a weird looking machine. It looked like a bench with a bar above it.

"Bench press." Knuckles said. "How much can you lift?"

"Not that much."

"We'll just start with the bar. Watch how I do it"

Knuckles sat on the bench with his back to it. His fingers wrapped around the bar. He kept his gaze up and he lifted the bar up from its holding place. He elbows went out and started to lift the bar up and down. He was doing them so fast! One day I'll get to that level. Knuckles set the bar back where it was. He sat up and cracked his neck. He looked at me and grinned.

"Let's see you do it." He said standing up.

I slowly made my way to the bench. I laid down on my back. My fingers wrapped around the bar. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The bar was so cold. I don't know if I can do this. I can't do a lot of things. I mess everything up. Bad things are going to happened to me. No, I can do this! Knuckles knows I can. Knuckles walked around behind me.

"You always need someone to spot you." He said.

"You didn't have anyone though."

"Because everyone knows I'm stronger than them."

I nodded my head. Knuckles put his hand at the end of the bar. We lifted the bar up. This is so heavy! I didn't even do anything yet!

"Come on, Sonic. Try it once."

"Oh alright... don't kill me."

"I was thinking about it." Knuckles teased.

My elbows bent and the bar was close to my chest. Knuckles helped me a lot. We did ten of the bench press. My arms were already on fire! We put the bar back and I sat up. I lifted myself up.

"That was hard!" I said.

"You'll get used to it. Come here."

Knuckles started to walk away and I followed him. We picked up some more weights. Dumb bells. I followed Knuckles movements. We did that for about an hour. Soon, it was closing time. Once the final person left it was just the three of us again.

"Good job today, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks.. what does being in the ring feel like with another person?"

"It's...dangerous. You have to watch your every movement."

"You'll be fine." Knuckles said. "We'll start you off with someone advance."

"Excuse me." Amy said with a glare. She turned to me. "Hey, at least we're not taking you to the champion."

"Who's that?" I asked.

Amy was about to say something but Knuckles put his hand over her mouth. She pushed his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!" Amy said walking towards the front doors.

"Goodnight." Knuckles said.

Amy left the building. I should get home too. It was getting late. I still need to tell Tails everything that is going on with my life! Knuckles locked everything up and we both walked out together.

"Drive save little buddy." Knuckles said hitting my arm.

"Oh I don't drive."

"Oh yea! You can run really fast! I keep forgetting that."

Knuckles held out his fists and we pounded them together. I ran off leaving blue dust behind me. Knuckles watched as I left. He turned around and pulled out his phone. He put his phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"How may I help you." The person on the other line said.

"I'd like to schedule a fight a week from today."

"What's the name?"

"Sonic. Put him with a somewhat experience boxer please."

"I have Sonic down next week. Does it matter who he is up against?"

"Yes. Let's do... Silver."

"Got it. It should be a good fight then."

"Thank you."


	3. First Fight

"One two. One two!" Knuckles yelled.

Day five into my training. In two days I'll have my first fight. I have no idea what's going down. I don't know who I'm up against. I don't know where it is. I don't know anything about it! However, ever since I started working with Knuckles my body has changed. I start to lose weight and gain more muscle. Amy came over to my house and day and 'cleaned my soul'. Basically she helped me shop for better food. I started eating more protein. Protein shakes aren't that bad, but I wouldn't drink it with every single meal. It was around ten at night. I finally managed to get my hands into those damn boxing gloves. My hands got bigger so they finally could fit into them! It was the best feeling ever. Knuckles and I were in the ring. I kept my guard up and Knuckles had some big red padded mitten on. I have no idea what they're called. I started to punch them.

"Left! Right! Left! Left! Right!" Knuckles yelled.

I followed Knuckles's order. He punched back and I dunked down. I kicked his right mitten. He was off guard and I kicked again and then threw a punch with my left hand.

"Good job." Knuckles said out of breath.

"T-Thanks... do you really think I could win this?"

"Totally!" Amy said playing on her phone. "You're the best ever!"

"Thanks Amy!" I said.

"She's talking on the phone. Bluetooth." Knuckles said.

"With who?"

"Her mother. I'm her only friend."

That got me thinking a little. I'm sure Amy would love to meet Cream! We could all go out to dinner one night! Even Knuckles could come if he wants too!

"Does she ever go out?" I asked punching the red mitten.

"This is the only place she goes to."

"What if I take her out to dinner? Just to get to know her more."

"Basically a date. Knee."

I kneed the right mitten Knuckles was holding. Knuckles and I started to talk more about it. Amy wasn't into dating. She knew when the time was right the time will be right. I can understand that. Thinking back, I remember when Sally and I went on tons of dates. I wonder how she is doing without me. I couldn't think about that now. I have my first fight in a few days.

"Let's take a break." Knuckles said. "Grab some water."

I took off the boxing gloves. My hands were so sweaty. They were red from being so compressed. I bent my fingers and let them have some air. I jumped out of the ring and went to get some water. I drank a lot. I whipped my mouth and looked over at Amy. She was done talking on the phone. I looked at Knuckles and he nodded his head towards her. He knew that Amy would love to go somewhere. She's always at home or work. It would be nice to see her in a different place.

"Hey Ames." I said walking over to her.

"That's new."

"What?"

"Ames. Is that my new nickname?"

"If you want it to be."

"Times almost up!" Knuckles yelled jumping back into the ring.

"So Ames, I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner with me one night? It's not a date! I just thought we could hang outside of this place."

"Um... S-Sure."

"Let's go!" Knuckles yelled.

I walked away from Amy. She continued to play on her phone. She didn't watch what I was doing in the ring. It seemed like she had a lot on her mind. I didn't worry about it. I'm to busy stressing over my first fight. Knuckles said I could have tomorrow night to relax, but all day I would be here. It was a fair bet. Working in the morning and resting at night.

"Times up." Knuckles yelled.

My forehead was sweating so much! My face was red because of the blood that was pumping through my body. It was so hot in here too! Amy turned the fan on for us. That was nice of her. Time was up. Tomorrow night will be fun! Hanging out with Amy and telling Tails and Cream that I'm into boxing. We all left and went home. I got to my apartment. My smile went away and I walked into my room. I saw a picture of Sally and I. I didn't know I still had this picture. I turned the frame so the picture wasn't facing me and sat on my ed. I'll have to text Tails and ask if he's free tomorrow night.

Today is the day. Tomorrow is the fight. My stomach was in knots. I was so worried about my first fight. Amyways today is the day I'm telling Tails and Cream. I know how Cream will react, but I don't know about Tails. We know everything about each other. I hope they'll understand why I decided to do this. I'm so ready for this change.

Knuckles and I were boxing all day long. A lot can change in a week. My shoulders were wider. My legs had more muscle. My arms had more muscle as well. They were still sore, but I'm sure they'll be better tomorrow for the fight. Amy didn't come into work today. I didn't know why, but Knuckles knew. I tried to talk it out of him, but he wouldn't say. I could tell they were close friends. A brother and sister kind of relationship.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea I guess. Why?"

"I don't want you to lose focus."

"Trust me Knuckles. I won't let you down."

After six hours of training it was time to leave. I was sweating and out of breath. my whole body was shaking. It seems like Knuckles wasn't tired of training. He let me go and I went home. I took a shower and put on some nice clothes. I was taking Amy, Tails and Cream to a fancy restaurant. I called Tails and told him the plans. He was all for it. He seemed excited when I told him I was bring a girl. Amy is just a friend. We would never like each other. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put some effort into looking nice for everyone.

I left the apartment and went to get Amy. For some odd reason I was actually nervous. I got her address. By car it was a 20 minute drive, but by running it should only take me ten minutes. I didn't want to ruin my hair, but I guess I'll have to live with myself. I made a run for it. I put the GPS on my phone and followed the way. next thing I knew I was standing in front of a big white door. Her house is huge! It was a two story house. Fancy! She must be rich or something! I started to rub my hands on my pants. I shivered before ringing the doorbell. I rang what looked like the doorbell.

"What!?"

"Hello?" I asked looking around.

"What!?"

The front door opened. My back was turned so I couldn't see Amy. She leaned on the door and crossed her arms. She cleared her throat and that made me turn around.

"H-Hey! I think someone else is here."

"It was the speaker. Someone broke it." Amy said pointing to the speaker.

"I bet my friend, Tails, could fix this for you. He's great with stuff like this."

"Come in. You must be cold out there." Amy said changing the subject.

I walked into her house. Holy shit it's like a castle in here! Amy shut the door and I looked up. There was a chandler hanging right above us. Amy walked away and I followed her. We ended up going upstairs. The stairs had a red carpet on them. I felt famouse! It was like I was a prince. Amy walked into a random room. Once she walked in the lights turned on.

"Wait. Do you just walk in and the lights just come on!?" I asked.

"Yea, but this is just a closet for my shoes."

This room is huge! This is just for dumb shoes!? I just walked into a closet filled with shoes! She had every single color! A lot of flats and high heels. She also had a section for work out shoes. Amy walked over to the high heels. I actually took the time to look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a nice long pink dress. She picked out some black high heel. She sat down in the middle of the closet where there was a white bench and a small mirror.

"Your house is awesome, Amy! I wish I had all this!" I said.

"You'll get there. Should we get going?"

I caught myself staring a grand father clock. She's so rich. I looked at the time and it was time to leave. Right on time.

"I ran here so I don't have a car." I said.

"We'll take one my cars."

"I'm guessing you have more than one car."

Amy shrugged not answering me. She walked to the front door.

There were seven colors of keys. Each car had their own key. Make sense. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink! She must have seven cars! She picked the pink car keys just to match her dress. We walked out of the front door and she locked the door. We walked around the house that had its own sidewalk. Through some trees and bushes and we were in front of the garage. I should say garages. She had four of them! There must be two cars in three and just on car in the last one. She pushed a button and the door went up. We saw the pink car and my mouth dropped. Holy shit!

"Ames! This is awesome!"

"It's just car."

"A mustang! That's crazy!"

Amy shrugged and we go in the car. I touched everything. Amy kept slapping my hands with my actions. We drove off and the engine roared as we raced down the street. We got to the restaurant just before Tails and Cream. Amy parked her car far away from everyone else. I would to if I had a car like that! We met up with Tails and Cream inside.

Everyone shook hands and we got a table in the back. I was happy about that. We all sat down. Cream looked real nice. Tails and I sat together while Amy and Cream sat next to each other. They hit it off right away! I was kinda surprised since Amy doesn't get out at all. It seemed like they have been friends forever! We ordered our food and waited. Once our food came we dug right in. I was trying to find the perfect moment to tell Tails and Cream what was going on.

"How did you guys met?" Cream asked.

"In an ally." Amy said.

"How... nice."

"So anyways. What's the news you wanted to tell us?" Tails asked.

Amy and I both looked at each other. Amy nodded her head and I put my fork down I rubbed my hands on my pants again and licked my lips.

"I'm becoming a boxer." I said.

Cream dropped her glass of water and Tails' jaw dropped. I looked at them, and they didn't say anything.

"You can't do that!" Cream yelled.

"You could get killed! I don't want to lose you." Tails said.

"Check please!" Amy yelled getting up from the table.

"It's a great change for me!" I said. "It's not bad at all! Amy-"

"She's the one who started it!?" Cream asked. "Sonic you're not that type of guy to go out beating people up!"

"I am now! Look at my arms!"

I stood up and ripped off my tux. I had more muscle then ever! Everyone stared at our table. Amy got the check and already paid. She grabbed my arm and we left the building. We ran to her car and left. She sped down the lonely street with me running right beside her. Soon we were back at her house.

"Cream thought it was my fault." Amy said.

"She didn't say that." I lied.

"Now you know why I don't like going out. There is always a fight between people.

Amy got out of her car. We walked back to the front door. My phone was ringing. I could tell by the ringtone it was Tails, but I didn't want to answer it. I was with Amy right now. I knew she was upset. She had a right to be. She unlocked the front door and stood in the door way. I knew she didn't want me to come in.

"You should rest up. You have you fight tomorrow." Amy said.

"Yea... I hope I win. Do you know who I'm up against?"

"Yes, and he has powers he can use, but with your speed you'll be fine."

"You looked nice tonight."

"You should answer your phone." Amy said crossing her arms.

I knew I had too. He wouldn't stop calling me. I reached into my pocket. I hit the green button on the screen and listened to the other line.

"It's for you." I said holding my phone towards Amy.

She slowly reached her hand out and grabbed the phone. She put the phone up to her ear. I could barely hear what they were talking about.

"I promise I will take care of him." Amy said. "Knuckles and I know what we're doing with him. You can even come to the fight tomorrow."

Amy finished talking on the phone and handed my phone back. I put it back in my pocket. I didn't know what to say now.

"Thanks for dinner. It was actually really fun." Amy said.

"Yea! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Amy nodded her hand and I started to walk away. I heard the door shut and that's when I started to run back home. I got home and threw all my clothes on my bedroom floor. I jumped into bed and went to sleep. Seeing Amy made my whole day and night.

* * *

"I can't do this!" I yelled holding my head.

"Yes you can! He's easy!" Knuckles yelled back. "We have your back! If you win this you'll make so many people proud!"

"Remember what I said about him? He uses his powers to win." Amy said butting in.

There were a lot of people here. It smelled like popcorn and sweat. It wasn't great at all. The three of us were standing next to the ring. No one was cheering for us. I had a few fans, but they were only my friends. Cream was here. Sonia was also here. She took the day off from work just for me. She had a first aid kit on her. Cream had 911 on speed dial. It seemed liked everyone knew Knuckles. They all yelled at him. This is crazy! The ring was wired off. I guess that was to protect the crwd. It was in a corcle. It looked like a gaint trampoline only with wire. Some random dude was standing in the middle with a microphone.

"In this corner we have Silver the Hedgehog!"

Silver came into the ring. He had clear gloves on. Amy told me the only reason why he wears clear gloves is so his powers can go through the gloves. Knuckles pushed me into the ring.

"And in this corner we have Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Silver started to walk towards me. I walked up to him. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing. We stopped and Silver took one glove off. I did the same. We shook hands and went back to our corner. It was just the two of us in the ring now. My heart was pounding. I put my gloves back on. It was the same ones I practiced with Knuckles. My legs felt weak. I didn't want to this anymore. A bell rung and Silver started to charge at me. I didn't move at all. I shut my eyes and covered my face. I felt my legs bend and I fell on the ground. I was laying on my side. I heard the crowd gasp. Silver pushed me on my back and got on top of him.

"Keep your guard up!" Amy yelled.

Keep my guard up! My hands were hovering over my face now. Silver punched down at me, but nothing happened. I remember Amy telling me to always keep your guard up. I kneed Silver in the stomach and that got him off of me. I ran over to Knuckles and Amy who were outside the ring. I wanted to get out of here so bad!

"Watch his every movement." Knuckles yelled. "You can do it!"

Silver grabbed my shoulders and threw me in the middle of the ring. I saw his hands were glowing. His powers! He was going to us his powers! I was on my knees. I got up and put my guard up again. I started to shuffle my feet. My body stopped moving and I was frozen. Silver must bae able to take control of people's bodies. The next thing I knew I was floating in the air. Silver pushed his hands to the right and I flew to the right as well. My body slammed into the wire. I fell back down and I couldn't get up. I could hear Silver running towards me. Let it end right now.

"Time out!" Knuckels yelled.

Silver stopped in his tracks. I felt huge arms around me and I was being carried. I knew it was Knuckles. I was in the same corner as when I entered the ring. There was a chair and I sat down in it. I was breathing hard and I was looking all over the place. Knuckles was right in front of me, talking. I wasn't listening. My ears were ringing from being thrown around. I looked past Knuckles and saw Silver sitting in the other corner. His coach was giving him some water. Knuckles put his hands on my shoulders. That's what made me hold eye contact with him.

"You got this." Knuckles said. "Keep running."

The bell rang and Knuckles had to get out of the ring. I wiped my mouth and spit on the ground. I glared at Silver and he did the same as well. We both put our guard up and started to shuffle our feet. Amy grinned at the sight. That was my warm up, and now this is the real thing. The bell rang again and it was time to fight each other again. I ran after Silver. I threw a punch and Silver blocked it. He threw a punch at me, but I moved my feet and he missed. he was stunned for a moment because I moved so fast. I was behind him now. I kicked him down and grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. Silver couldn't get out of this.

The bell ran and I let go. Silver got up and rolled his shoulders back. Something bad was going to happen now. There was a tv and it showed the points. I had a point. Wait, Silver had a point too. There was a time out. I walked over to my corner. Knuckles and Amy walked over to the wire. They looked happy about something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got a point!" Amy said. "Who ever wins this last one will win!"

"I know you can do it." Knuckels said. "Remember, watch his movement."

I nodded and the bell rang again. Silver wasted no time. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on the ground. I was on my back. Silver jumped in the air. His movement...I closed my eyes and I lifted my legs up and kicked him just before our bodies made contact. I opend my eyes. Silver was bent down holding his stomach. I backed up and my back was up against the wire. My chest was rising and falling. I had no idea what I had just done. Silver held out his right hand. It started to glow again. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was put in the air again. Silver's hand went into a fist and I couldn't breath.

Knuckles started to yelled saying that Silver is cheating. Amy covered her eyes and looked down at the ground. I looked down at Silver and I started to kick my feet as if I was running. Wait, running! I started to move my feet real fast. Blue started to surround me. Silver didn't know what I was doing. He losses up so I could breath again. I rolled up into a blue ball. I had control of my body again! I was in a spin dash. I flung myself towards Silver. My felt my body make contact with his. We both flung across the ring. My back hit the wire and I fell on my side. I lifted my head up and Silver was just laying there. He wasn't moving or anything.

The person who announced our names came running into the ring. The referee came into the ring as well and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up so I was on my feet again. We walked towards the middle of the ring. He lifted my right arm up in the air and people started to clap. I looked at the TV and I was the winner. Knuckles and Amy were jumping up and down holding each other. I don't know how it happened, but I won! I earned a medal. It was around my neck and I headed out of the ring. Silver got up and took off his gloves before I could get out of the ring.

"Good job. Your luck will run out one day." Silver said.

"I was scared you were going to beat me."

"If you weren't that fast I would have kicked your ass."

Silver punched my arm and we laughed. He was nice about boxing. Win or lose. I thought people were always mean when they begin to box. I walked over to Knuckles and Amy. They both hugged me and we walked out of the building. Cream and Sonia were waiting outside. They both ran to me and hugged me tight.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" Cream yelled.

"It was the yoga that saved him." Sonia said. "You better be more careful, Sonic."

"Don't worry. I'm training him." Knuckles said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"This is Knuckles. My trainer." I said.

Everyone shook hands and left. I can't believe I won my first fight! When I got home I took a shower. I put my medal on my dresser. I wrote down the day I got it and everything. I've nenver felt like this before. It was a great feeling. I was doing something with my life!

"It's funny because my luck never ran out." I said. "My luck was getting stronger and stronger ever since my first right.

"It must have been all your fans."


	4. Fight Clubs

"When's the next fight?" I asked Knuckles as we both ran outside.

"Not tell next month."

"Next month!? I can't wait that long!"

Knuckles didn't say anything. We an a while mile without stopping. We got back into Knuckles' building. We grabbed some water and Amy was in Knuckles' office. She was sitting in his chair. We walked into his office. Amy had her laptop on the desk.

"Sonic really wants to fight again." Knuckles said. "He can't wait till next month."

He's going to have to wait." Amy said. "You still have adrenaline in your body."

I did feel different ever since last night. I ad so much energy in my body. I guess it happens with everyone. Knuckles told me that's how he felt when he played in high school. Wrestling that is. I can picture Knuckles doing something like that in high school. He seemed to bully everyone when we was in high school. I wouldn't even know. We didn't go to the same high school.

"Keep him with the level Silver is at." Knuckles said.

"Can do. I'm looking up fights for next month." Amy replied.

"Your adrenaline with subside." Knuckles said facing me. "As of right now, we need you to get angry. This way!"

Knuckles left his office and I followed him. I looked back and Amy's eyes never left her screen. Knuckles and I went into the weight room. There were other people there. Knuckles sat me down on the bench press. It was arms day again. I was happy with all the exercise I was doing. I didn't need Knuckles' help anymore. He was proud of me. I was proud of myself. I never thought I would be able to do this kind of stuff. Knuckles and I started to talk though. We got closer to each other.

"So how'd it go with Amy?" Knuckles asked. "Did you see her house?"

"She's rich! I had no idea she lived in a house like that!"

"She's real smart with money. She knows when to spend it and when not to."

"Do I really have to wait a whole month till my next fight?" I asked.

"Yes."

Knuckles didn't say anything else about it. I'm stronger than most people now. I'm sure I can go out on my own. I finished my workout. Knuckles and Amy left and so did I. Although, I didn't go home. I just walked around town for a while. I started to think about Sally. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she forgot about me. I can't forget about her, ever. I still love her. I went home. I couldn't sleep at all. I wanted to go into the ring again. I wanted to win at something else. That was the first time I won something in my whole life! I reached under my bed and turned on my laptop.

"Let's look some stuff up." I said typing some key words.

There was a map on my screen. I wrote down an address. I went to bed in a good mood. I shouldn't tell Knuckles about it. He would totally kill me. I can't tell Amy either! She wouldn't like the idea either!

"Is that all you got!? Harder!" Knuckles yelled.

I punched and kicked Knuckles' red mittens. I was sweating all over the place. We were both out of breath. Amy was filming us. Knuckles wanted to tack my progress with my kicks and punches. I didn't mind it.

"Take a break." Knuckles said. "You earned it for today."

I grinned and slid my gloves off. I shook my hands and jumped out of the ring and walked right over to the water fountain. I drank a lot of water. Amy walked over to me. She had a spray bottle with her. She sprayed it on the back on my neck. That felt like heaven. She always knew what I needed. I lifted my head up from the water fountain and turned towards her.

"Do I really have to wait a whole month?" I asked.

"Yes, Sonic. As you grow stronger the competition will grow stronger as well. I can always take you to a fight club."

"Can we do that tonight!?"

"No. You need to focus on training right now."

I groaned and Amy made me go back to the ring where Knuckles was waiting. A lot more people were coming into Knuckles' place. I still don't know the name of his building.

"What's the name of this building again?" I asked Knuckles and we started to practice again.

"I Don't Chuckle." Knuckles said.

That's weird. I would always chuckle. I shook off the feeling and focused back on punching.

"I think you're ready for the punching bags." Knuckles said.

"What are those?"

Knuckles jumped out of the ring. I followed him and we went into the weight rom. Amy followed us as well. She wanted to see this. Towards the back there was a large black bag hanging in the air. It looked like a dead body. We walked towards it. Knuckles stood in front of it. Amy pushed me back giving Knuckles more space behind him. I didn't know what was happening. Knuckles didn't do anything for a while. Amy held her hands together.

After a few seconds went by, Knuckles right hand went into a fist and he punched the bag. The bag flew backwards and hit the wall. I noticed there was a long metal chain hanging from the top of the bag. The bag flew back to Knuckles. He punched it again. I felt a little bad for bag, but it wasn't even real! Amy crossed her arms. Knuckles was going at it! With one final punch Knuckles jumped out of the way and the bag swung back and forth for a while before returning to its original place.

"That's a punching bag." Knuckles said. "Give it a try."

I wasn't sure if Knuckles was joking or not. I walked over to the punching bag. I took a deep breath and swung my right hand back. I made contact with the bag, but it didn't move at all.

"You broke it!" I said.

"You're not strong enough. Before your next fight I want you to be able to move that thing."

Knuckles walked off. Amy and I followed him. We walked into his office and he sat down in his chair.

"Sonic? You in here?"

""What the hell is that noise!?" Knuckles asked.

I knew who walked through the door! I turned my head and saw Tails! What was he doing here!? Knuckles saw him. He got up from his desk and ran out of his office. I knew Knuckles was going to scare him. He seemed like that type of person to scare new people that come into this building. I beat Knuckles to Tails. I'm glad I can run faster than anymore.

"I was going to scare him!" Knuckles yelled.

"He's my brother. We look out for each other." I said. "What are you doing here, Tails?" I asked turning towards Tails

"I need to talk to you Privately."

My heart stopped once he said that. Knuckles let me go, but I only had five minutes. Tails and I walked outside. It was bright and sunny. Tails and I stopped outside an old candy store that shut down a few months ago. I could tell Tails wanted to talk to me about boxing. Or for what happened when I told Cream and him at dinner.

"You can come work for me again." Tails said.

"Why? You miss me?"

"We never spend any time together anymore."

"You can always come to a fight!"

Tails shook his hand. I know Tails doesn't want me to work for him again. He just wants to stop me from fighting random people. It wasn't even fighting! It's just hard core wresting with punching involved. Yea, I know I'm going to get hurt, but my speed helps me. I'm getting stronger. I'm getting more fans. I can't let anyone take that away from me.

"I'm not quitting." I said. "This is what I want to do!"

"Sonic, you're going to get yourself killed! Cream took a video and showed me."

"I beat him though. I got a couple of bruises, but it' heal."

"What if-"

"Tails. I know this change is hard for you, but I like this. I really want to do this."

"Either you stop or we're not brothers anymore."

I can't believe Tails just said that. I glared at Tails. I thought for a moment. Me feet turned the other way. I walked away from Tails. I saw Knuckles waiting for me outside his building. I made it to Knuckles. I looked at Tails. He was still standing there. Knuckles patted me on the back and we went into the building to practice some more. I had so much anger in my body now. I always supported Tails with everything he did! Now he doesn't do the same for me!? Knuckles knew something was different about me. I was punching harder and faster. He liked at. Amy was impressed as well.

"Knuckles your phone is ringing." Amy said jumping into the ring.

Knuckles groaned and removed his globes. He walked into his off and shut the door so no one could hear him. All of sudden Amy grabbed the collar of my shirt and we touched noses. She looked pissed off.

"You're actually going to pick boxing over your own brother!?" Amy asked.

"It's not any of your business. Why do you even care?"

"I made the same mistake. I don't want you to do the same."

"I'll talk with him after we're done."

I nodded my head towards Knuckles' office. He was opening the door. Knuckles walked out and Amy let go of me. I fixed my shirt as if nothing had happened. Knuckles and I started to practice again. The store was closing and it was just the three of us. All I could think about was Tails now. After what Amy said. I wonder what happened between her and her friend. Once the day was over I left the building. Knuckles and Amy stayed behind. I guess they had to clean the place up for tomorrow. I went home and went to sleep.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Amy asked Knuckles.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

The two friends looked at each other. They both had their serects. They knew they would have to tell Sonic soon one day. Knuckles wouldn't know how Sonic would react about his news.

"The fact that you went to the same high school as him is weird." Knuckles said walking into his office.

"Whatever. I hated high school. I pushed all my friends away senior year." Amy said sitting in Knuckles' chair.

Amy thought back about high school. She saw her old best friend, but her best friend didn't noticed her. Amy left and went to her house. Knuckles closed up the building and went home too.

I stayed up texting Amy. Even though I was asleep I will always answer her text.

"I wish I could fight soon." I said to myself.

It was morning and I was talking to myself. I just got out of the shower too. There was a towel wrapped around my lower body. I flexed in the mirror. I looked so much better. I wonder if Sonia would noticed today. I haven't seen her since my first fight. I put some clothes on. All of my new clothes hugged my body nicely. It felt good. I fixed my quills and headed out. Cream was just getting out of her car when I arrived at the front door. She saw me and waved. I opened the door and she had her yoga mat with her. This was going to be a great day.

"Downward facing dog." Sonia said. "In and out... connect with your body."

Cream and I were in the middle of the room. We were both relaxed. I'm learning more about my body now. I could actually hold this position longer now! Once the class was over Sonia walked over to Cream and I.

"You look different, Sonic." Sonia said.

"It's because of all my training."

I flexed my arms. I finally had 'guns' as people call them. I was proud of myself.

"When's your next fight?" Cream asked.

"Amy said next month since I have adrenaline still running through my body. I really want to go to a fight club though."

"You!? In a fight club!?" Sonia laughed. "Maybe when you're stronger and know more about other fighters."

"No really! There's a fight club tonight, but I got training in the morning." I said.

The three of us talked for a while. Cream and I left since we had to get some stuff done today. She drove and took me home. I didn't say anything during the car ride. Cream played some music. I starred out the window and thought to myself. I wonder if Cream knows about the fight Tails and I had the other day. I'm sure she does. Tails tells her everything.

"You know I've been thinking about Sally." I said as Cream stopped her car.

"You have something better than her."

Before I could answer, my phone started to ring. I unbuckled myself and reached into my pocket. It was Amy. Cream turned down the music as I answered my phone. Luckily we weren't on the street. We were parked in front of my apartment building.

"Cream and I were just doing some yoga. Well, I was just helping her! I wasn't doing yoga." I lied.

Cream pushed my arm and I laughed to myself.

"Oh yea, sure!" I said. "She wants to talk to you." I said holding my phone towards Cream.

She took my phone and listened. She started to talk. I smiled at the getting along they were doing. Cream got out a pen and paper and started to write stuff down. Once she was done she handed the phone back to me. Amy wanted to met me in an hour for more training. She was going to teach me some new moves. Knuckles was out for the day so it was only Amy and I. Amy hung up and I looked at Cream.

"Do you like her?" Cream asked.

"No. We're just friends."

Cream grinned at my response. I got out of the car and thanked Cream for the ride home. I walked into my apartment. I had a little time before I had to leave. I ate lunch and watched TV. Everything was fine. No worries at all. Althought I couldn't find a show to watch. There was nothing on. Maybe I could watch boxing!

"Maybe I could learn a thing or two." I said turning up the volume.

I laid backed on the couch and watched the screen. A commercial was on. I never thought they would have them on sports channels.

"I can't believe the newcomer! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The reporter yelled on TV.

I looked at the TV. They replayed the fight between Silver and I. I looked good on TV! They even got my good side! I won and it seemed like everyone in the boxing world was talking about me. I didn't know what to think of this. Just think of all those people who made fun of me in high school! I bet I could take them all anytime! That would be nice. My phone went off and it was my alarm clock. It was time to go see Amy. I turned off the TV and walked out the door. Amy was running the building while Knuckles was away. We did some kick boxing. Amy closed the building early so we could go running outside. Amy and I walked out the front door and she locked them.

"Ready for a run?"

"I hope you can keep up with me."

Amy and I started to run around town. She actually could keep up with me. I slowed down so we could run next to each other. We didn't sat that much until I started to talk to her.

"When is Knuckles coming back?" I asked.

"Tonight. Why? You don't like hanging out with me?"

"You know what I mean."

Amy ran a little faster. I beat her back to the building and we went back inside. We did a cool down exercise. My heart rate lowered and my body wasn't burning hot anymore.

"I better get going. Cream and I are going to talk."

"About me?" I asked leaning towards Amy.

"Most likely."

Amy winked at me and I rolled my eyes. We finished the cool down exercise and headed our different ways. I ran home and jumped on my laptop. My eyes were glued onto my screen.

* * *

Amy was at her house getting last minute things cleared up. Cream was on her way and Amy was a little scared. She knew something that Cream didn't. Amy didn't worry about that now. Her ears went up as the doorbell rang. She fixed her shirt and walked over. She opened the door and heart started to pound faster.

"Come in, Cream!" Amy said.

"You're so rich!" Cream said walking in with wide eyes.

"Sonic said the same thing."

Amy shut the front doors and Cream took off her shoes. The two friends looked at each other not saying anything.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Amy asked.

"What do you have?"

Amy walked away and motioned Cream to follow her. They went into the kitchen and grabs some drinks. Amy grabbed some glasses and they went upstairs into Amy's room. She had a bottle of win in her hand. Cream didn't mind having a nice drink with a new friend.

"So... what made you go into the boxing world?" Cream said.

Amy took a sip of her wind and thought for a moment. The only person who asked that was Knuckles when they first met each other in college. She set her drink down on her nightstand.

"My senior year of high school I pushed all my friends away. I loved sports and working with people who wanted to become better. Knuckles is the only one who really understood me."

"You know I lost my best friend my senior year. I don't know where she went. If I could talk to her again that would be awesome."

Amy grinned and looked down. She poured more wine into her glass.

"Would you still love your best friend?" Amy asked. "Didn't she push you away?"

"Yea, but the only thing I still wonder if why she pushed me away."

"I didn't know how you would react..." Amy said looking down.

Cream looked at Amy once she said that.

"Amelia Rose. My best friend is sitting right next to me and I had no idea!?" Cream yelled.

Cream grabbed Amy and held her tight. Amy slowly wrapped her arms around Cream as well. Cream started to cry at the moment. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Where did you go? What happened!? Why did you switch schools!?" Cream asked.

For that time Amy told Cream everything. Amy started to love sports her junior year. She never told anyone about it. She started to play sports only during the summer time so none of her classmates would find out. Her senior year her father died from a car crash and she hit rock bottom. She had told Cream during the summer time but she didn't want to hang out with anyone. She changed into an all girls school, still loving the idea of playing sports. She got a scholarship and went to a private college where she met Knuckles. They were getting a degree in the same thing so they became friends and formed a plan when they were out of college. Their plan was a success and they started their new lives together.

"And that's that." Amy said.

"Amy! I'm your best friend! I would have supported you!

"Ever since my dad died everything was different. No one knew what pain I was feeling."

"Forever." Cream said shaping her hand into a C-shape.

"And always." Amy said.

Their hands made a heart shape. They hugged each other. They had more wine and watched a lot of TV that night. They were laughing and having a great time. Amy showed Cream the rest of her house. Before they knew it the bottle of wine was all gone. They weren't acting like themselves anymore. Alcohol ran through their veins. Before they knew it they were drunk.

"We, haaave to tell Zonic about us!" Cream said.

Amy nodded and reached for her phone. She had a hard time dialing his number since her vision was messed up. They managed to call and Amy put it on speaker.

"What's up!?"

"Sonic guess what!?" Amy yelled over the phone. "Cream and I are besty!"

"Are you drunk?"

Cream and Amy started to laugh.

"You goona to fight club tonight Sonic?" Cream asked taking the phone away from Amy.

"You better not!" Amy yelled into the phone. "You lose right from the star!"

"Sonic's going to a fight club!?" The other line yelled.

"Sonic you sound different. Like Noodles."

"This is Knuckles Amy! Don't do anything stupid! I'm on my way to your house."

The call ended and two friends looked at each other.

"Wanna do something stupid?" Cream asked.

"Hell yea!"

Amy and Cream raced out of the house. They were wearing dresses and high heels. Knuckles was driving to Amy's house. He was speeding down the streets. There were n cops around so that was a good thing. Knuckles parked his car in Amy's driveway. He ran to the front door and the door was locked.

"Amy!? Where are you!?" Knuckles yelled. "Oh shit!"

Knuckles turned around and ran down the street. He found Amy and Cream holding onto each other. They were yelling and walking back to the house.

"It's Zonic!" Cream yelled pointing ahead of her.

The girls waved as Knuckles was running towards them. Knuckles grabbed both of them and lifted them into the air. They laughed as Knuckles put Amy on his right shoulder and Cream on his other shoulder. They high five each other and laughed. Knuckles put the girls in his car and started the car. He poured a drink and turned back to them. He was in the driver's seat and they were in the back of the car.

"Drink this. Both of you." Knuckles said handing them each a cup.

The girls did as they were told. Knuckles buckled them in the car and started to drive downtown. Cream and Amy were sleeping in the back seat. Knuckles stopped the car and turned the car off. He turned around and saw the girls sleeping.

"She's going to kill me for this." Knuckles said.

Knuckles got out of the car and opened the back seat. He unbuckles Amy. He reached his hand back and threw it towards Amy. She woke up and screamed. She grabbed her right cheek with her hand. She noticed where she was. She looked at the door and saw Knuckles. His hand was all red.

"Did you just slap me!?" Amy yelled.

"You were drunk! What else was I supped to do!?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Amy jumped out of the car and onto Knuckles. They started to fight. They got up to their feet and held their guard up. Their feet shuffled and they were walking in a circle. Amy threw a punch at Knuckles, but he grabbed her wrist and put it behind her back. Knuckles pressed Amy on the hood off his car.

"Listen! Over the phone you two said that Sonic was going to a fight club!" Knuckles said. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Knuckles felt Amy relax her whole body. He let her go and she stood back up. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. She turned around and faced Knuckles.

"We can't just leave Cream here." Amy said.

"I'll lock the car."

Amy crossed her arms and rasied her eyebrows.

"And I'll crack the windows." Knuckles said.

Amy put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot.

"Fine! I'll put some music on for her!"

Knuckles made sure Cream was save in the car. Once that was done Amy and Knuckles started to run down the street.

"You're so dumb sometimes!" Amy yelled as they ran.

"Whatever!"

* * *

You can do this. You beat Silver. Now you can do anything. I was in the ring. My guard was up and there was a bird standing in front of me. His name was Strom. His eyes were red and his body was ten times bigger than mine! I can totally take him down. The bell rang and I went for it. I threw the first punch, but I missed. I got punched in the face and my head flew back. I cracked my head and fell on my back. I looked up and rolled my neck. Almost broke my neck! I whipped my mouth and got back up. I spit on the ground and Storm grinned at the sight.

We started to fight again. We got in each other's faces. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I ran around him so he couldn't punch me. I ran in a circle. Just as I was running through I saw his fist come my direction. He hit me in the face. He flipped me over and got on top of me. His arms were wrapped around my neck and I couldn't pull out of it. I couldn't scream at all. I kicked my feet but nothing was working. I lifted my head up and everything started to fade. White started to form around me. My eyes flashed gold and Storm fell on me. Storm got off of me and walked to one of the corner. I got up and ran towards him. Storm turned his head at the perfect moment and I punched him in the face. She didn't do anything expect fall to the ground. Everything was spinning now.

"SONIC!"

I heard my name. I saw Knuckles in the crowd with Amy right behind him. I gave them a thumbs up and my head hit the ground again.


	5. Here's my Story

My first fight on my own. I don't remember most of it. I remember having so much adrenaline running through my veins. I don't even remember who I was fighting. There was nothing I could focus on. I don't even know if I'm awake or not. I couldn't hear anything as well. I know now that Amy was right as to waiting a month for my next fight, but I couldn't help it. Boxing is something I'll have to wait on so I don't get hurt all the time. As for now, I'll just have to wait for Knuckles to start yelling at me for what I did. I didn't really do anything wrong though. I just wanted to see if I could handle myself in a fight... I guess I need a team to help me out. I'm learning that everyday.

"How long as he been stunned?" Tails asked.

"A few hours." Knuckles said.

"What made him get stunned anyways?"

"Fight clubs can do weird things to people."

"Tails, you know Sonic the best." Amy said. "Can you do something?"

I could hear everything they were saying I just couldn't move. I was laying on Knuckles' gym on the floor. I won. I won a fight club! I can't believe I won another fight. Tails left the shop and it was just Amy and Knuckles. Knuckles rolled out a chair and he put me in the chair. I couldn't move anything. My eyes were open wide and I looked at the blank wall. Tails came back and he put something in front of me. The smell hit my nose and I blinked for once.

"He blinked!" Knuckles yelled.

I move my nose and my eyes started to move. I made eye contact with Tails. I looked away and looked down. My mouth opened and I managed to move my whole body. There were chili dogs right in front of me! They were warm too! I could see the steam rising up from them.

"Thank god!" I said eating the chili dogs.

"Why the hell did you go to a fight club!?" Knuckles yelled taking the plate away from me.

"I couldn't help it! I wanted to fight again so bad!"

Amy pulled Tails away from Knuckles and I. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"I didn't die though."

"Boys stop it!" Amy yelled getting between Knuckles and I. "Sonic is alright and that's all the matter."

Knuckles rubbed his eyes and groaned. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. He walked away from me and into his office. Amy looked at me. She took a step to her right and I could see Tails. He starred at me and I starred back at him. We walked towards each other.

"What's up buddy?" I asked.

I felt Tails arms around my body. I managed to wrap my arms around his body as well. We held each other tight.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! I didn't mean what I said before!" Tails cried.

"Hey... it's alright."

Tails and I let go of each other. Tails whipped away his tears away. I patted his head and grinned at him. Amy cleared her throat and walked over to us.

"I'm glad that's fixed." Amy said. "Now, you two need to get some sleep. Sonic, you may take the day off tomorrow."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"You need it."

Amy walked away and into Knuckles' office. She shut the door and I could hear them yelling at each other. Tails and I shrugged and left. I'm glad things are alright between Tails and I. I walked Tails home. Cream was already asleep. Tails and I walked slow, which I couldn't handle, but we wanted to spend more time with each other, but I wanted to go fast.

"Fight clubs, huh? That's the last thing I can picture you doing." Tails said.

"Yea. Everything's so different. I can't believe it."

We made it to his house. The front porch lights were on. Tails found the spare key and unlock the door. He opened the door. There was an awkward silence between us for a moment. He stepped into the door and looked over shoulder.

"When's your next fight?" Tails asked.

"I have no idea. I'll ask Amy."

Tails nodded. We both waved goodbye to each other. I ran home since it was late at night. The things that went on today. I could not believe it! At least I finally get to have the day to myself tomorrow. I haven't had a day off in forever. I unlocked my front door and went upstairs. I fell on my bed and crashed. I need the sleep so bad. Time for a goodnight sleep.

Morning time came around so fast, or should I say the late morning. It was already 11 in the morning! I jumped out of bed and put some running clothes on. I ate breakfast first and then went for a run. A lot of people were looking at me as I was running. I had pants on. I was even wearing a shirt too. Nothing was wrong with me. I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I ran five miles and ran back home, making that ten miles total. I got to my apartment and opened a window. It was so hot in here! I took off my shirt and walked into my bathroom.

I had my phone in my hand, but I set it on the counter and turned on the sink. I didn't have to worry about anything today! It was my day off! I washed my face and brushed my teeth. My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen. My heart started to pound faster. That name. I didn't know I still had her number! Why is she even contacting me!? She broke up with me. I better see what she even wants. I still miss her. Maybe she thought about what happened that night. I haven't even thought about her in awhile too. I was proud of myself. Sally and I started to text each other.

She knows I'm into boxing. I wonder how she knew that. She doesn't watch the sport channel at all. If she did, I wouldn't know Sally anymore. I was telling Sally what has been going on with myself. I didn't tell her too much though. I told her about Knuckles. I didn't say Amy's name at all. I don't know how Sally would react. Amy is just my friend. My love life is private. I don't have to tell Sally about Amy, or Amy about Sally. This might be more complicated than I thought it would be. Oh well.

" _We should met up."_ Sally texted.

" _You want to see me_?" I texted back.

Sally put a winky face. I blushed a little. I told Sally where I spent most of my time. Tomorrow I was finally going to see Sally again. I wonder if Knuckles will even let me talk to her while we're training. Oh well, I'll just have to wing it. I rest all day long. Once night time cam around I went on my nightly run. I ran slower than I did this morning. I was too busy thinking. I got home and it was late. I should be sleeping right now! I changed my shirt and took off my pants. I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

"Open the door!"

I heard a pounding noise. I was laying on my stomach. I opened my eyes as the banging started again. I know that voice anywhere! It was Knuckles. What was he doing here!? I managed to get myself out of bed. I dragged my feet to the front door. I unlocked it and opened the door. I saw Knuckles holding a big check. I didn't bother to read what was on it since my vision was still blurry.

"Ready to move into your new place?" Knuckles yelled into my face.

"Geez, why are you yelling so much?" I asked yawning.

"Because you're going to the top!"

Knuckles held up the check and I actually looked at it. It was a check made out to me for $10,000. Are you kidding me!? How did I managed to get that type of money.

"I told you with your speed people will notice you." Knuckles yelled walking into my apartment. "Time for an upgrade."

Knuckles grinned at me while I was rubbing my eyes, but I grinned back at him We started to pack my things. I wasn't going to miss this place at all! I was happy I was moving. Maybe I'll be in a house like Amy's! I have no idea where Knuckles lived. Amy, Tails and Cream came to help pack my things as well. It was so early in the morning. I bet other people were wondering what the heck I was doing. I'm leaving this place for good. There was a moving truck outside the apartment building. We loaded everything onto the truck. I checked to make sure I had everything before leaving my apartment. I stood in the front entrance. I griined at the place.

"You gonna miss this place?" Amy asked behind me.

"Eh. Kinda. I had some great memories here."

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms. Amy put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she grinned. I walked out the door for the last time. I left the keys to the apartment on the rug. I grinned and walked away from all the memories I had in that building. Knuckles was in the moving truck. Amy and I drove her car. We started to drive away from what used to be my old life. The background changed. Before I knew it I was looking at big houses! They were fancy as hell too! I couldn't believe my eyes! Amy's phone started to ring and she reached into her pocket and answered her phone. It was Knuckles.

"It's for you." Amy said handing her phone to me.

"Yes, noodles?" I said into the phone.

"I'm gonna kill you when we reach your house!" Knuckles yelled. "But that's not the point. The point is welcome to your house."

Amy slowed down the car until it became a halt. I looked out the window. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. Amy took her phone back and unlocked the car door. I got out of the car and saw the lawn. It was so green! The grass was actually heathly! I ran over to the house and sat in the front lawn.

"This is awesome!"

"Go inside." Amy said getting out of the car.

My mouth opened and I ran inside. I felt like a little kid running around the new place. It was so big Just like Amy's house! Everything was so shiny and clean. The floors were spotless. The kitchen was totally new! I even had a basement as well! Knuckles had already made that into a boxing area. I had a king size bed. The shower was so big too! My bathtub changed colors and it was even a hot tub as well! I couldn't believe this is my house now! I had so much energy. We managed to get all the moving boxes into the house and in the correct rooms. I didn't have that many boxes which was nice. Knuckles and Amy helped me unpack a little. Night fall came around and I was home alone now. I was weird crawling into a different bed. I got under the covers and suck into the bed.

"It's like quick sand! This is gonna be a fun night."

All night I stayed up and played with everything in my new house. Time went by fast. I knew I was going to regret this in the morning. Knuckles was going to kill me for this. I couldn't get my energy out! This was so exciting. New house! New everything! My life is finally turning around! Nothing could ruin this...

"Why!? Why, Sonic!?" Amy yelled at me.

"New house. I wanted to touch everything." I said laying on the floor waiting for Knuckles.

"What's Knuckles gonna do?"

"Yell at me."

"No kidding." Amy said rubbing her eyes.

I was so tired. It was six in the morning. I had to be here so early. Usually I got here at nine. Knuckles wanted everyone here early. I don't know why though. I was laying on the ground. Amy was standing above me looking at me. She got down on her knees and looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are red. You're exhausted." Amy said still looking into my eyes.

I couldn't let the eye contact with Amy go. My eyes are started to water. Amy got herself up and looked at the front door. Her ears went down and she saw Knuckles walk through the door. She tapped my shoulder with her foot and I turned my head and saw his feet right next to my head. I heard whispering going on between Knuckles and Amy. I didn't bother to hear what they were saying. I knew it was about me too.

"Take him out and spend the day with him." Knuckles said. "I want his process tracked throughout the whole day until 7pm."

Knuckles went into his office and shut the door. Amy signed and ran her fingers through her hair. Knuckles must have made his point clear to her. Amy put her hands on her hips and walked in a circle around me. I looked at her. She turned around with her back facing me. I started to blush a little. Her shorts are short! My eyes started focus more and more on Amy.

"Alright Sonic." Amy said facing me. "Let's go get something to eat."

Amy put her hand out towards me. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. She walked towards the front door and I followed her. Amy and I were outside and it was really sunny. No clouds in the sky. This was my punishment for staying up all night. Not getting to rest all day. This is going to kill me. Amy and I made it to the park. It was so bight and sunny. There were so many people here too. So much noise. I just wanted everything to be silent so I could just close my eyes for a sweet second. That wasn't going to happen though. Amy tapped my shoulder.

"I thought we were gonna get something to eat." I said confused.

"We are. After we run there."

"Great."

Amy and I started running through the park. I didn't run as fast I wanted to. Amy tracked how fast I was going. She had her stop watch with her too. We made it out of the park and I was so tired. I just wanted to stop, but I know I couldn't. I had to become better every day. I didn't want to go back to my old days. Amy and I ran into town. However, I slowed down... A lot. Amy stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. I looked across the street. I wasn't so tired anymore. It felt like I could do anything now, but I just wanted to run away right now. I knew Amy was walking towards me. I turned my head and looked at her. She looked confused but then she looked across the street as well.

"People can be a distraction." Amy said "Trust me."

"It's not that." I said grabbing Amy's hand.

With that I ran as fast I could pulling Amy behind me. She was screaming the whole way. I looked back and smiled at Amy. She grinned and I slowed down. I came to a stop and let go of her hand. We went into a fast food place. Which wasn't the smart thing to do, but Amy said I could eat whatever I wanted, but that was only once a month. I would have made it once a week, but I'm not the boss. Knuckles is. Amy and I ate and didn't really talked to each other. I knew Amy wanted to talk about the person I was looking at, but she kept it to herself. She would tell Knuckles though. She was taking notes on how I was today. Today wasn't my best day, but everyone has their own horrible days.

"Alright, lets head back." Amy said. "We're going to walk though since we just ate."

"Sounds good. I don't want to throw up."

"Yea, and I don't want to clean it up." Amy laughed.

We laughed and headed back to the gym. Once we got to the gym Knuckles was nowhere in sight. Amy and I did some toning workouts. We did pull ups, push ups, squats, all that common stuff. After we were done with that, Amy couldn't think of anything else we could do till Knuckles came back. That wasn't like her at all. I waited for her to come up with something, but that wasn't happening. Which was good because Knuckles walked through the front door. Amy turned around. She was biting her nails. I never seen her act like this before.

"Sorry. I had to step out for a moment." Knuckles said.

"It's 7. Can I go home?" I asked.

Knuckles looked at the clock and thought to himself. I was looking at the ground. Amy handed her notebook to Knuckles. I knew he wouldn't be happy with the results of today's work. It wasn't my day. I had a lot of things going on. I just moved into a new place. I was still unpacking and getting used to my new life. I'm sure Amy would understand, but I don't know about Knuckles. Seems to me like his life was always like this. Telling people what to do and being the boss of everyone. He was always the star of everything, must be nice at some points. My ears went up as I heard someone walk through the front doors.

"Hey Silver." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knuckles, Amy." Silver said walking up to them. "Sonic. Is that you?"

"How's it going Silver?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

"What brings you here." Amy asked Silver.

"My trainer said I have to go to a different gym because I keep bugging this one girl." Silver said as her blushed.

"He made you pick my gym." Knuckles said crossing his arms. "Alright. Lets talk in my office. Sonic, Amy you can head home."

Finally! The words I've been waiting to hear all day long! I ran out of there like no tomorrow. Amy waved goodbye at Knuckles and Silver. She walked out of the building. It was getting dark outside. She looked up at the sky. The stars were coming out. She got in her car and drove home. She was talking on the phone with Cream as she was getting home. Amy went inside her house and went up to her room. They were talking about their day. Cream talked about Tails and how their planning to move into a bigger house.

"If you need any help with money I'm always here." Amy said.

"Oh no. We couldn't take your money." Cream said over the phone.

"I'm always here for you, Cream."

"Same here, Amy. How was things today at work?"

"It was alright. Sonic had a little accident when we went for a run. He saw some girl and he started to act weird."

"What did she look like?"

"She was brown. Pretty. She made eye contact with Sonic. I think that's what got him. Maybe he likes her."

"Oh no, it was Sally." Cream said annoyed. "They broke up a couple months ago."

Amy understood now. That breakup must have been hard then. Cream told Amy about their relationship. Amy didn't like the sound of this Sally person. She thought they were a good couple, but she didn't know Sonic like she does know. He was a totally different person now. Breakups can change someone to be better. It's a good thing Sonic took that path. Amy was glad she met him during the week. She helped Sonic get back on his feet. Amy thought about Sonic. She got a smile on her face. For the rest of the night Amy and Cream talked about Sonic and Tails. Cream told Amy stories about the two brothers and things they always did together. Amy was interested in learning more about Sonic... Even though she already knew everything about him.

* * *

As the days went by I noticed something different with Amy. She was always on her phone. Maybe she was getting another job. Maybe she was finding more fights for me to be in. Whatever it was, she wouldn't let me see. She wouldn't even let Knuckles see. I guess they weren't best friends anymore now that Amy has Cream. But, it's none of my business who's Amy's best friend is. I have Tails. I was waiting in the ring for Knuckles. He was in his office dealing with a phone call. Amy looked up at me and I looked at her. She quickly looked back down at her phone. I really want to know what she's doing.

"Hey Ames. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just stuff for my mother. She's ill."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"She'll get better." Amy lied.

I knew Amy didn't want to talk about that. I had a feeling though... Her mother was fine. Knuckles came about of his office and shut the door. He locked it too. Alright, Amy is hiding something and so is Knuckles. It's not fair. I'm going to hid something now. Yea, that's what I'll do. If everyone is keep secrets then I'll keep secrets. Only, I don't know what I'll hid. There's nothing to hid. Knuckles already knows about me same with Amy. Let's see, Amy has her phone. She must have everything about her on there. Knuckles has his office. I remember when I first came here I was in his office and I looked at all those articles on the wall and he pulled me away. That must be his secret. It'll be easy seeing Knuckles' secret, but not Amy's. I started to think to myself.

"Alright. Ready?" Knuckles asked as he jumped into the ring.

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

Knuckles and I started to box. He hit me a couple of times and I hit him a couple of time. Knuckles was really good at this, but I was almost at his level now. I was becoming better and better at this. Amy was taking notes the whole time. From the results I was doing better everyday. I remember when I first started here too. Those were the hard days. It was awful! But now, it was my daily thing. I was happy with my new life.

"There he is! It's Sonic!" Yelled a voice.

"Oh no." Amy said looking at the front door. "Fan girls."

I had no idea what was going on. Knuckles took off my gloves. I didn't understand what was going on. There were tons of girls at the front door. Knuckles jumped out of the ring and stood next to Amy. They looked worried. I stayed in the rings. I wanted to jump out, but I had a feeling something was going to happen any second.

"Ready?" Amy said.

"Yep." Knuckles said. "Sonic." Knuckles said turning around. "I want you to run from these girls...NOW!"

All the girls ran into the gym. I screamed and jumped out the ring. I used the backdoor and all the girls followed me. Knuckles held Amy as everyone passed by. I had no idea this would happen. Once all the girls were out of the gym Knuckles went into his office and called the cops. Amy stood by the front door. I ran pass the gym and saw Amy. She gave me a thumbs up and I kept running. I had no idea where I was going but all I knew was that I had to get all these girls tired. At least they weren't as fast as I was. I looked behind me and I noticed they all picture of me along with pens. They wanted autographs. How thoughtful. No, Sonic... Keep running. I ran faster and faster. I checked for a dark place to hide. I found an ally way and turned into that. I hide behind a trash can. The girls ran by not even noticing me. I stood up straight with a grin on my face.

"Sonic?"

I turned around and saw the most familiar face in the whole world. All my memories flew into my head. Years and years of dating. Sally. I missed her so much. I already saw her once today. Remember what Amy said. I can't lose focus just because I saw Sally and I'm standing right in front of her. She looked all dressed up. Her hair was down and wavy. She had a purple sun dress on. Her brushed her hair back behind her ears and slowly walked towards me. I took a step back and she giggled.

"I'm not gonna chase you like your fans, Sonic." She said in the most calm voice ever.

"I g-g-gotta get g-g-going." I stuttered.

"That's to bad."

Sally got close enough to touch me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked down at her. Her eyes... They were perfect. She was perfect. I couldn't move. I needed some help. My heart was beating like crazy. Her touch ran through my whole body. She gave a smile and got a little close.

"There you are, Sonic." Amy said standing in the ally way.

I turned around forcing Sally's hand off my shoulder. I was about to walk away when Sally grabbed ahold of my wrist. I turned around. It felt like a was going to throw up. It was like meeting her for the first time again. I didn't even know what to say to her or Amy right now. I looked at Sally as she let go of my wrist.

"Call me." Sally said with a wink.

I gulped as Sally walked in front of me. Amy looked at Sally as she walked by her. Amy held out her hand to shake hands with Sally, but Sally just grinned at Amy and walked away. Amy walked towards me as I was frozen. Amy managed to get me back to the gym. There, Knuckles and I were practicing. I couldn't focus at all. 'call me'. Did she really want me to call her. Amy was in Knuckles's office all day long after we came back. Knuckles seemed pissed, but he's always pissed off.

"What's the matter with you!?" Knuckles yelled dropping his gloves. "Something happened out there and I need to know what."

"It's none of your business!" I yelled back at Knuckles.

Knuckles and I started going at it. While Amy was in Knuckles' office she was reading all his articles on the wall. She crossed her arms. Her phone buzzed in her hand and looked at her phone. She was texting Cream all day long. Cream was telling Amy about her day at work. Amy didn't want to tell Cream what happened today, but at the same time she needed to tell someone. Amy texted Cream back put turned off her phone after that. She unlocked the office door and heard yelling.

"STOP IT!" Amy yelled.

We both stopped yelling. It looked like Amy had tears in her eyes. She jumped in the ring and got between us. She was breathing hard. Her hands were in fists. Knuckles backed away from her. I stayed close to her. She looked at Knuckles and he looked away from her. She turned towards me and I just looked at her. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"I think we all need a break." Amy said.

"No that's not-"

"We need it, Knuckles."

Knuckles knew Amy was right. His shoulders went down and rolled his eyes. He jumped out of the ring and headed for the door. Before he left he told Amy to stay and lock up for the night. Knuckles went home and it was just Amy and I. It was about closing time for everyone had already left. Amy walked away from me and started to clean everything. She didn't dare look up at me. I just sat in the ring while she cleaned. I pulled out of my phone and Sally had called and texted me. I texted her back. Amy put all the cleaning supplies away and went into Knuckles' office. She grabbed her things and shut his door.

"You can head home." Amy said locking the office door.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked getting up.

"If I were you I wouldn't let people get in your way of success."

Amy walked towards the front door and held the door open. I got out of the ring and walked out the door. Amy locked the doors and I looked inside. I started to think of what she was doing all day in the office. Amy put the keys in the back pocket and started to walk towards her car. I watched her get in her car and drove away. She didn't even say bye or anything. We're all stressed and tired. I'm sure that's what it all was today. I headed home texting Sally the way. I had a smile on my face. Sally called me once I get home and talked for about an hour. She saw that I was different, but I was focused on anything she was saying. We're were crossing paths again. She was coming back into my life and that's what I've always wanted since the day I lost her.

The next day I didn't want to go the gym and see Knuckles. I wouldn't even know if he would be in today. I showed up at noon. I walked in and didn't see him or Amy at all. I looked towards the office door and it was closed. I walked towards it and knocked on the door. No one answered. I grabbed the knob and started to turn it. It was unlocked.

"There you are, Sonic." Knuckles said grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I-It's fine."

"No, I shouldn't be so hard on you sometimes. We all have things we're going through."

I grinned at Knuckles and he grabbed me in a head lock. I dropped all of things and he started to rub my head real hard. I laughed and tried to get out of it. I stepped on Knuckles' foot and he loosen his grip and I got out of his head lock. He grinned and walked away. I still didn't see Amy yet. Maybe she called in sick today... Wait, she wasn't even sick at all. Maybe she just needed a day to herself. I mean, she was here all the time or with her sick mother. Knuckles got in the ring with his gloves ready. I got my gloves and jumped in the ring. We started to box.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She's here. She's just doing paperwork for me. Knee."

I kneed his right glove. "Is she ok?"

"Ask her yourself."

I didn't say anything after that. I knew Amy was down. Knuckles and I moved in a circle seeing who would throw the punch. I faced the front doors. The sun was bright outside. The front door open and I put my guard down. Knuckles hit me right in the face and I fell to the ground.

"Time out!" I said putting my hand out in front of Knuckles.

"Fine."

Knuckles jumps out the ring and went into his office. Sally was in here. How the heck did she know where I was. Sally walked towards the ring. I walked towards her. I stayed in the ring though. I leaned over and she leaned closer to me. I couldn't help like someone was watching us. I didn't care at the moment. Sally and I started talking.

"What are you doing here Sal?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." She replied.

"Oh well, we can see each other later tonight if you want."

"I would love that."

Sally leaned closer to me. My eyes started to close. I felt a touch like never before. My heart starting to flutter. It felt like I was in heaven. My whole body relaxed. Our lips were connecting like they once were. I felt Sally's hand on my cheeks. We pulled apart and I didn't know what to say.

"Alright, miss. Time for you to leave." Knuckles said standing right behind me.

She grinned and blew me a kiss goodbye. She left the building and I sighed. I was so weak. Knuckles tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I had a huge smile on my face. He seemed grossed out by it.

"I don't want you seeing that chick till you're last fight." Knuckles said.

"That's not fair."

"Fine... What do you want from me."

"I wanna know why you brought me here in the first place."

"I already told you."

"There's another reason. I know it."

Knuckles sighed and knew I was right. He didn't say anything else. I saw Amy walk around the corner. She didn't look once at Knuckles or I. She was wearing a sport bra and shorts. All she did was workout. I was stuck with Knuckles all day. Amy didn't once say hi or look over. All the guys in the gym were looking at her and talking to her. I didn't like that too much. She would talk back to them but still focus on her workout. I've never seen Amy workout this long before. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her neck. Her hair was in a pony tail. She walked past Knuckles and I.

"Ames?" I called out.

"Focus." Knuckles said looking me in the eyes. "Save it for later."

I nodded at Knuckles. Once the day was done Knuckles and I started to close up. Knuckles had to clean everything. Amy had already left without saying goodbye again. It didn't bother Knuckles because he was used to it when she was feeling down. But I wasn't. I pulled out my phone and started a new message.

"Alright, stay here I'll be right back." Knuckles said.

"I'll be here."

Knuckles left to put the cleaning supplies away. I looked up and noticed his office door was wide open. I haven't been in there in a while. I listened for Knuckles. I didn't hear him. I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards his office. Luckily the lights were already on. I looked at his desk. I walked by it. Knuckles had tons of notes on his desk. His laptop was closed. I wonder if any of these notes had my next fight in it. I looked through some of the notes, but couldn't find anything. I didn't bother with it anymore. I looked up and saw all those articles again. I looked at the door to make sure Knuckles' wasn't there. I walked towards the articles and looked at them.

"The final battle..." I started to read. "From his high school years comes the greatest of them all..."

I figured out who I was reading out. Knuckles! Knuckles used to be a professional boxer! I kept reading. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Everything was in order. Knuckles was the best in his high school. Wait, the same high school I went too. He was a year ahead of me. How come I never noticed him!? I kept reading. He was an overnight champion. Knuckles couldn't stop fighting. Once he got a taste of the boxing world he couldn't stop. He only had one friend that supported him through all the thing. It never mention the name of his friend. I got the last the article which was the final battle.

"Hedgehog sends echidna to hospital." I read.

"The hell you doing in here!?" Knuckles yelled.

I turned around and saw Knuckles. "N-N-Nothing."

Knuckles walked towards me. He looked up at his wall. His body relaxed. He knew I had already figured out everything. Knuckles sat down at his desk. He sighed and waved me over. I stood in front of his desk. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Like, why we never talked in high school? How did his first fight go? Or what happened in his last fight?

"What's the real reason you started bringing me here." I finally asked. "You clearly knew who I was."

"I did. I knew you since high school. You never knew me though because you were already getting picked on by Shadow."

That name. Shadow. It all came back to me. Knuckles kept on talking. He told me how he always hated Shadow. He just picked on everyone. He told me stories about Amy and him. How they first started talking and what happened in fight. He was in college when he first started to box. He met Amy a week after his first fight and they were learning the same thing. They became a team right away. However, Knuckles was taking it too fast for Amy. She left him one time but came back because Knuckles got hurt one time.

By the time they were out of college Knuckles was the best boxer in the world. He told me everything about his final fight. He was boxing Shadow. The first round Knuckles was winning. He was proud of himself. No one could beat him... Until this fight. Knuckles looked into the crowd. His heart was beating fast.

"I put my guard down for a second and that's when it went downhill for me." Knuckles said. "I was in love with a girl and it ruined my fight."

"That's why you don't like Sally."

"It's why Amy hates her too. She's not training with us anymore, Sonic."

"What? Why?"

"She has more important things to deal with."

"Like what!? Running away from all her problems? She barely has anyone to run off to."

"Stop it." Knuckles said looked at me.

"No! She can't just stop being friends with us. She said she would support me through everything but she's nothing but a fake!"

"ENOUGH!" Knuckles yelled standing up. "She was developing feeling for you! That's why she left! You broke her heart!"

I didn't say anything. Ames... I was so focused on getting Sally back I had no idea how close Amy and I had gotten. I looked at Knuckles. I grabbed my stuff and went home.


	6. A Wild Hedgehog

I didn't meant it. Whenever she looks at me... her eyes aren't bright anymore. They used to light up when we talked. Now, we don't even speak to one another. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I lost her. I wanted her back in my life so bad. She was my support system. Tell me where you've been. I know you didn't mean to go, but I pushed your limit. I can't let you go. I know I was focused on someone else, but my eyes opened up. Where did you go, Amy Rose? It's killing me. I'm hanging onto those last moments with you.

I was back in the gym. It was early that morning. About 8am. I couldn't sleep at all. Amy left Knuckles and I. Well, mostly me. I can't believe she was falling in love with me. I was still stuck in the past with Sally. Knuckles and I were talking about his old boxing days. I still can't believe we went to the same high school. He told me that Amy was in my grade at the time. I do remember some hedgehog always stalking me but I don't think it would be Amy. She was always focused on sports. Although, it could be her, but it wouldn't make sense.

"Class of 2005." Knuckles said getting out of his old year book.

"Why do you have this here?"

"For moments like this."

"Must have them a lot then..." I said under my breath.

Knuckles opened the book and flipped through the pages. I wanted to look back at the old memories but he didn't care at all. Let's see, this would be my junior year then Knuckles would be one year ahead of me. He turned to the pages were all the juniors were.

"There's you ass." Knuckles said pointing.

"What about-?"

"And there's my ass." Knuckles said.

Knuckles turned the page and it was the seniors. Knuckles looked so young. He looked different. He didn't have all the muscle weight like he does now. I pretty much looked the same. Expect now I had more muscles. We talked about our high school years. The first year Knuckles was getting into different sports. By the time he was a junior he was at the top of almost every sport. Senior year was his best year ever. He said he had it all, but all good things must come to an end. He already knew what my high school life was like. Just getting picked on and thrown around by everyone.

"What about Amy?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure about that." Knuckles said.

I signed wishing he knew the answer. Oh well, I'm just going to have to let her go... for now at least. She still pops up in the gym twice a week just to workout. Knuckles and her would always talk in his office alone. I wonder if they ever kissed each other before. Ew, why am I thinking about that!? I went into the ring and waited for Knuckles. I had my phone out texting Sally. She wasn't so happy that I wasn't texting back as fast. I was busy focusing on Amy. She never even looked at me. I looked at her but she doesn't dare look at me. She opened the office door and waved goodbye to her best friend. I wanted to call her name, but I knew I couldn't. Amy closed the office door and started to walk off.

"Hey, Sonic."

She talked to me. "H-Hey Amy." I said dropping my phone.

She reached into the ring and picked up my phone. She tossed it at me. I grinned at her and Knuckles came out of his office. He saw that Amy and I were finally talking to each other.

"Listen Amy." I finally said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?"

"Well, Knuckles said that-"

"Alright." Knuckles said jumping into the ring. "Let's practice."

Amy left the gym. It was nice to finally talk to her. Once the day was over I was texting Sally on the way home. I told her I had another fight coming up this week. It was with this one guy named Scourge. Knuckles told me a little about him. He was nice when you got to know him, but in the ring it was like he was a different person. I asked Sally if she wanted to come and she said yes. I guess she'll finally get to see me in the ring. I was kinda excited. I wonder how it would be like without Amy. Anyways, days went by and it was my fight. Sally said she would be there any second.

Knuckles was yelling at everyone he talked to. I think that's his way of showing how excited he was. I noticed this building that we were in was super nice. It got grey walls, but that's with every building. I was in the ring waiting for the match to start. There was only one light which was the spotlight. I could hear everyone screaming out different names. Mostly Knuckles was screaming in my ear.

Everyone started to stomp their feet. Most of the crowd clapped when I was walking into the ring I was standing in my corner with Knuckles. Scourge made it into the ring. He seemed like the same weight I was. We looked the same only I was blue and he was green. Knuckles slapped my back which kinda hurt and he wished me good luck. I didn't see Sally yet. I'm sure she'll be here. I mean it was wild in here and there wasn't enough parking spots outside. We got introduced and we walked towards each other.

"We'll make each other red." Scourge said.

Great. I tough guy. We shook hands and went back to our corners. I put my gloves and was ready. I turned my head and looked at Knuckles. He gave me a thumbs up. I noticed someone. She made it. She actually made it to my fight! A smile went on my face.

"Stop smiling!" Knuckles yelled at me.

I couldn't stop. She was really here! I had to win in front of her. The bell rang and I ran towards Scourge. We hit each other in the face. He backed up but I moved closer to him. I put my guard up and shuffled my feet. Had to keep moving. I remember that's what Amy would always tell me. Scourge and I went at it for a long time. Round one was over. None of us got a KO.

"Keep it up Sonic. Most people would have already lost." Knuckles said.

"Really? Maybe I could beat him."

"That's the goal."

The bell rang again. Scourge didn't like how long I had lasted. We were both breathing hard. We started punching each other. He went for my face while I went for his body. Round two was the same. We were getting bloody and tired. My head was bleeding. I guess I was turning red. Now I understood what Scourge meant by that. I was so tired. Knuckles gave me some water and a wash cloth. He took some of the blood away from my face so I could see better. Knuckles gave me some support throughout the fight. Now it's time for round three. Time to win this. I looked back into the crowd and saw her again. She waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned. She makes my whole day.

Round three started. Scourge and I were just throwing punches everywhere. He hit my stomach and I lost my balance for a second. He hit my in the jaw and I fell backwards. He climbed on top of me but I kicked him off. He flew against the ropes. I got back up and ran towards him. He threw a punch but I turned to the right and he missed. I stuck my foot out and tripped out. While he was falling I punched his stomach making his head look up. I threw one final swing hoping this would count as a KO. I hit Scourge in the face and he flew backwards. He landed on his back and wasn't getting up.

"SONIC WINS!"

Everyone started to cheer. Knuckles was screaming and ran into the ring. He grabbed me and swung me around. We were both so happy. I got a huge check and a trophy. My very first one too. It was engraved in my name too. This was the best too. When I looked into the crowd she was gone. At least she came. That's all that matters. Thanks Amy for always being my support. I wish I could have been your support when you needed it the most. Knuckles and I went back to the gym. It was closed but we had some drinks and talked.

"How does it feel to win all the time?" Knuckles asked.

"Pretty good. I thought it was going to be a tie."

"There's no such thing in boxing... that's the best part."

I laughed and we talked some more. Knuckles gave me the day off to relax after that fight. Well, every time I won a fight he would always give me that day off. I asked Knuckles why Amy was at my fight. He said the same thing she would have said to me. She's your support. Even though she's gone now I always have her number.

"Sonic, we've actually kinda lied to you." Knuckles finally said.

"What?"

"Amy's mother died a few days ago. That's why she's been away."

"So she doesn't have feelings for me?"

Knuckles shrugged not wanting to give the answer. I had a feeling Amy wouldn't actually leave me. I tried to get the answers out of Knuckles but he wouldn't say anything. I have to find out. But first...

"Why weren't you at my fight Sally?" I asked over the phone.

"I got stuck at work."

"You always have Fridays off."

Sally didn't say anything. She was lying. I knew she was. Even with everything going on with Amy she still came. I guess Amy really did care about me. She made sure I had everything I needed. Sally didn't even ask once if I was ok from the fight. My phone buzzed while we were talking. It was Amy calling. I hung up on Sally and answered Amy.

"Can we met up?" Amy asked.

"Of course."

Amy told me where to met her. We met in the all way where we first talked to each other. The day we came into each other lives. I saw her in the all way. I walked towards her. She heard footsteps and turned around.

"Amy." I said hugging her. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I-Its ok. I just couldn't share about it."

"I'll be your support system."

Amy giggled and I pulled apart from the hug. Amy and I walked around the town. It was a warm night which was nice. We walked into the park. The moon was high and it lighten our path. Amy talked about what happened with her mother. She only told Cream what happened. She told Knuckles to. I wonder why she told me last. Amy cried a little but that's how she is. Once we walked through the park we made it back into town.

"Thanks for listening, Sonic."

"I'm always here for you."

My phone started to ring. Amy's ears went up and she heard my phone too. She smiled. We both stopped walking and I pulled out my phone. It was Sally calling me. Oh... I hung up on her when Amy was calling me. She's probable mad or worried.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Amy asked.

I sighed. "No. She's not important right now."

Amy invited me over to her house. She drove her car while I ran there. We wanted to see who the fastest was. I won like always. Amy parked her car while I fixed my hair from the wind. We went inside her house. We went up into her room. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She started typing. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her.

"Wanna know who you're up against next?" Amy asked.

"Um... Sure."

"And this is your last one... Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I remember that stupid guy. Knuckles told me about him."

"I heard you finally found out about Knuckles." Amy said with a smile.

"Yea... It was weird. I never even noticed him at all throughout high school."

Time went by and I finally went home. The next day came by. I got texts from Sally throughout the night. There was a lot of them. She was mad that I never answered her throughout the whole night. I mean we're not dating. It's not like she's my girl anymore. I don't have to follow her rules anymore. I don't have to listen to her. I don't have to put up with yelling at me all the time. But she was still mine. I called Sally back and we decided to go out to dinner tonight.

I told Amy what was going on between Sally and I. It seemed like she didn't care but I could tell her cared. Anyways, I got dressed up. I had to try on my old clothes because a lot has changed. I ripped some of my clothing while trying them on. I had some spare time on my hands so I called Tails and see if he would help me. I wouldn't wear any pants though. That's not my style. Tails swing by my place. I gave him a tour. He liked it. He wanted to have a guys night here one of these times. I mean it would just be us... I don't have any friends besides Amy.

"Try this one..." Tails said giving me a pink tie.

"Fine fine. But why pink?" I asked grabbing the pink tie.

"Aren't you going on a date with Amy?"

"N-N-N-No. It's Sally."

"Oh..."

I tried on the tie and the tux. I like pink. It reminded me of Amy. A smile came on my face when I thought about her. I wonder what she was doing tonight. While I was trying on tuxes I was talking to Tails about the fights I've been having. I told him that Sally was supposed to come to the recent fight I had, but she didn't show. Instead Amy came even though she had enough on her mind. She still came to support me.

"You've been talking about Amy a lot." Tails said.

I looked in the mirror. I looked good. This tux fit me so good. Tails like it so we bought I. I asked if he wanted a tux but he said no. We went back to my place. I was getting excited about my date with Sally. Tails gave me some pointers since I haven't been on a date in a long time, but this was with Sally. I've know her forever. I'm sure nothing had changed.

"I wanted to show you some things." Sally said pulling out some papers.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's just some things I would like for you to start doing."

"What do you mean?"

Sally talked on and on about everything she wanted from me. I got really confused. I mean, I wasn't going to change. What was she expecting. I had to slow her down.

"Ames..." I said stopping myself.

"Ames... Who the hell is Ames?" Sally asked.

"You're not really expecting me to change."

"I mean you're rich now... rich people change."

I don't think I've changed. I looked out the window. It was raining outside now. Sally grabbed my hands and I looked back at her.

"If you want me back you have to give me at least half of your profits." Sally said. "That's what equal partners gets."

I looked back at the window. I saw my second favorite person. Knuckles... Amy popped out from behind him. I grinned. Amy held up a sign. I read it. Knuckles gave me a grin. I looked back at Sally.

"So, what do you say Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Sally... But this won't work out."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. I slapped it on the table and walked away. Sally watched me leave. She saw Knuckles and Amy waving at me. The three of us walked in the rain together. We shuffled out feet in the rain. We tried to push each other in the puddles. We wrapped our arms around each other. We walked towards Amy's car and got it.

The next day Knuckles and I went at it in the gym. We practiced and practiced. Amy was timing my every move. First we were running. Then toning my body. Then boxing in the ring. Only, Amy took Knuckles' place. She was good. Like real good at boxing. We both were sweating. She was fast to move away from me but I was faster. I tripped her and pinned her down. I let her go and Knuckles clapped his hands. Weeks went by and I was beating everyone.

"Looks like that new comer Sonic is moving up." A TV reporter said. "Wonder if he'll fight Shadow the Hedgehog."

The next fight I had was with this guy named Vector. I knocked him out in two rounds. Pictures were being taken all the time now. I beat another guy named Jet. Even though he could fly I still wouldn't let that get in my way. I won that in round one. Knuckles was getting so many phone calls at his gym asking I could fight certain people. I was running away from girls and all sorts of people. They even knew where I lived!

"Sonic! How do you have the energy to keep up with all these fights!?" Asked a reporter.

"I just have my friends to keep me going." I said walking towards my house.

"That's enough questions." Knuckles said walking behind me.

"Knuckles! How come you picked Sonic as your boxer!?"

Knuckles grinned and told them the story giving me time to get into my house. Soon Knuckles managed to get everyone away from my house. I thanked him and he went home. I walked into the loving room were all my awards were. I was working out while I was watching TV. I was shirtless since it was so hot. Once I was done I couldn't stop looking my trophies. All the trophies were hanging up. I would need to get a better space. I crossed my arms and looked at them. My door bell rang. I walked over to my front door and opened it. It was Amy.

"I have something to tell you." Amy said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked leaning against the door.

"I love you, Sonic."

My eyes opened up. My alarm was going off. I reached my hand out and grabbed my phone. I turned it off. It was only a dream. Why was I starting to dream about Amy? Remember what Knuckles said. He lost his biggest fight because he loved a girl. I laid in bed just thinking about Shadow. All these other people were too easy for me. They don't even stand a chance. Everything was perfect. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. I brushed my teeth and put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I flexed my arms. This day couldn't be any better.

"You sure are a wild one aren't you." Knuckles asked. "You're all over the sports news."

"Is that a good thing." I asked.

"Amy show him what Shadow said." Knuckles said.

Amy pulled out her phone and pulled up a video. It was Shadow. He just finished a fight last night. A reporter asked him about me. He looked really pissed. He was stronger than I was. Amy played the video and all three of us watched it.

"What do you think of Sonic the Hedgehog?" A reporter asked Shadow.

"He's weak... I'll fight him anytime." Shadow looked right into the camera. "I'm coming for ya Sonic."

Wit that Shadow punched the camera cause everything to go black. He kinda scared me. Knuckles told me he doesn't play by the rules. His trainer his a girl. Her name is Rouge. Amy knew her from high school. They hated each other from what I was told. Rouge knew everything about every single boxer. It's like she found everyone weakness and uses that to help Shadow win. That's cheating though... I think. Knuckles was already planning this fight.

"Amy, get on the phone Shadow's manager! I want this fight o happen soon!" Knuckles yelled.

"Wait wait!" I said. "Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Of course! He might seem big and scary but you got something he doesn't."

"Which is?"

"ME!" Knuckles yelled hitting my back.


	7. Punch It

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

The crowd was going wild. I was sweating. My hearting never raced this fast before. My energy was draining fast. My eyes were focused ahead of me. It felt like everything was in slow motion. The crowd was loud and shouting what to do next. I could hear Knuckles yelling at me from behind. I just needed one thing right now. That's all I wanted. Just. One. Thing.

"Wait." Amy said. "Don't you picture yourself winning?"

"Cant control my dreams."

"You're just nervous."

I wasn't nervous. I was scared. My fight with Shadow is next week. There is so much to do! So little time. I was worried about everything. What if I didn't reach my goal? What if Knuckles forget something? What if he didn't show up to help with my fight!? Ugh, there is too much on my mind. I'm just glad I have those two to support me throughout this fight. Amy got a phone call and stepped outside for a second. She came back in within moments.

"He should be here any second."

Knuckles was never late. Amy and I have been waiting for him for five whole minutes. Where could he even be!? Amy and I went on with our warmup. I asked Amy what Knuckles was planned but even she didn't know. She didn't know what could happened this week. I was hoping Shadow would call off the fight. I didn't want to fight him. He's stronger than I am.

"I'm here!" Knuckles said opening the front doors.

"Finally! Where the heck have you been?" Amy asked.

"I was getting some info about Shadow."

"Really?" I asked.

"We're going to watch Shadow's recent fights tonight." Knuckles said.

"But Sonic needs all the rest he can get at night." Amy said.

Knuckles pulled Amy aside. They talked. I tried to listen in, but of course, Knuckles saw me and told me to do 100 push-ups. He wasn't even counting either. I did my push-ups. It wasn't hard at all. I was done just as Knuckles walked over to me. He clapped his hands together and looked around his gym. There was no one in here. Wonder why... Knuckles closed the gym and locked the doors. We all got in Amy's car and drove to her place. Knuckles didn't want to go to his place. Amy told me it's because he never cleans his house. There's gross. I bet he has workout stuff everywhere around his house! I wonder how many cars he has. Or if he even has any... We got to Amy's house.

"Have you seen my basement yet, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What? No!" I said trying to find the door.

Amy walked over to a door and opened. There were stairs. We walked down and it was so pink. The wall were pink even the whole floor was pink. She has a mini kitchen too. I didn't have one of those in my basement. Knuckles started to make popcorn for us. She has a giant TV in one room. She turned on the TV. Knuckles had already given Amy the disk. She put it in the DVD player and we waited for Knuckles. He came in with the popcorn. Amy gave us water. I was only allowed to drink water this whole week. Eight cups a days. That was Knuckles' new rule for me. We sat in the beanbag chairs. It was really fun watching fights with these two.

"Ready to see why people love Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess." I said eating some popcorn

"Wait! You're only allowed to one cup of popcorn."

Knuckles went to get a cup. He filled in with popcorn and gave it to me. Wow... I have no words. I love popcorn! This sucks already. We watched the screen. Shadow had his own them song. I didn't get a theme song. Why didn't I get a theme song. I wasn't allowed to ask any question until the end. All his fights were shorts. He would always win within the first round. There was blood in every fight. I was not looking forward to this at all. As I saw Shadow beating people up I started to think of all the years he started to bully me. All those years of doing nothing. Nothing to stop his evil ways. I started to get mad. My hands turned into fists. I got up from my chair and started to hit the wall.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Knuckles yelled picking me up.

"I'm gonna beat his ass!" I yelled trying to break free.

"I have an idea!" Amy said pausing the video. "Sonic, why don't you tell us everything Shadow did to you."

"Fine fine." I said. "I won't be happy about it."

"That what I want."

I told Knuckles and Amy what Shadow would do to me during high school. Middle school wasn't that bad because he was the new kid. I didn't know what was going on during middle school. When high school came he was never off my back. Knuckles had his boxing gloves with him so I would just hit those whenever I was getting real mad, while I told my stories. I told them the names he called me, what he would do in the hallways.

"Knuckles, don't you already know half of this?" I said annoyed.

"High school is long gone in my memory."

I rolled my eyes knowing he was lying. I kept telling them my stories. I was getting some good punches in with Knuckles as I talked. Once I finished Amy had already written everything down. I'm not sure why she wanted me to talked about Shadow. There was nothing from what I told that could stop him. He was the best of the best. He was number one. Always. He would do whatever it takes to be first. Everyone knew who he was. I'm surprised I didn't know who he was until I started boxing. Amy was telling Knuckles some stuff while I had to do laps around Amy's basement.

"That's a great idea! All we have to do during the fights is remind Sonic of Shadow."

"I wrote everything down, but..." Amy said.

"But what?"

Amy whispered something in Knuckles ear. He patted Amy on her shoulder. I stopped running and noticed something.

"I need some help." I called out.

Knuckles and Amy got up and walked to over to me. I pointed to the ground and their eyes followed. Amy crossed her arms laughed. She looked beside her and Knuckles was gone.

"Kill it!" Knuckles yelled jumping on my back.

"It's just a spider." Amy said.

"Get it Ames!" I yelled as I held Knuckles on my back.

Knuckles and I went upstairs and waited for Amy. I've never seen Knuckles so scared before. I thought he wasn't scared of anything. I mean, everyone hates spiders. I know I do.

"I'm surprised I could carry you."

"Same. It was fun." Knuckles said. "Again!"

Knuckles jumped back onto my back. I ran through Amy's whole house until she came back upstairs. I stopped in front of her and Knuckles flew forward.

"Alright, its late. Time for bed." Amy said.

"We should have a sleepover." I said.

"What are you? Five?" Knuckles asked. "I hate those.

"Ok bye!" Amy's said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and he walked towards the front door. We all waved goodbye and Knuckles and I left.

"Don't have sex." Knuckles said with a wink.

Knuckles rang the doorbell again and waved goodbye. He ran off and I waited for Amy to answer. She opened the door and let me in. I guess she likes sleepover too. She only had one with Cream with so far. It must be how best friends are made.

"Are we really gonna have a sleepover." Amy asked.

"I guess so."

She clapped her arms and bounced around. I didn't have my bedtime clothes too. I needed my toothbrush too. What else did I need? I had to get those things. Knuckles always told me to get a good nights sleep. Or was that Amy.

"I don't have my bedtime clothes or toothbrush." I said.

"We can get them at the store."

Amy went over to her keys. We took her blue car. We went to the store and bought some stuff. We got my toothbrush and bought some clothes so I could sleep in. That was nice Amy to buy those things for me. We went back to her place and we decided to watch a movie. Luckily we picked the same. It was about two friends who go into space and save aliens from an amusement park that was built in space. We went into her living room and she turned on the movie. I sat kinda close to Amy. Basically, I was on the other side of the couch. She was at the corner of the couch. Her knees were up against her chest. It seems like she's cold.

"You cold?" I asked.

"Oh no. I always sit like this during movies." She said.

She looked back at the screen. I kept my eyes on her and I knew she was lying. I could tell she was cold. She was tensing up. Trying to keep her heat inside her body.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Haha, of course, Sonic! Want to me pause the movie?"

"Nah. I hate this part."

I got up from the couch and went to find the bathroom... Or that's what she thought. I went upstairs not making a sound. I found a door in the hallway. I opened it hoping there were blankets in here. Luckily, I was right to open this door. I grabbed one blanket and went back downstairs. I should have closed the door, but too late now! I unfolded the blanket and I walked down the stairs. I stood behind Amy and tossed the blanket on her. She gasped and looked up. I was smiling down at her.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" She asked as I climbed over the couch.

"I knew you were cold."

We finished watching the movie. I don't remember most of what happened, because we both fell asleep. It didn't really matter because I already saw this movie. So did Amy. I don't know if she stayed awake during the whole movie. I crashed at about half way. I tend not to fall asleep during movies, but oh well. My eyes opened up and the TV was off. I lifted my head and found Amy laying ontop of me. I was on my back and had my arms wrapped around her. The blankets were covering us.

"Ames." I whispered. "Get off me."

She started to wake up. She noticed she was laying on top of me. I got up and yawned. Her hair was everywhere. She looked like a rat... I'm not sure how my hair looked then. She reach for the remote and turned off the TV. She picked up her phone and it was only one in the morning. I was still laying down thinking of how long we were in that position. Amy tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Alright, where do you want to sleep?" She asked.

"I can just sleep here."

"I have a guest room. Follow me."

I got up as Amu started to walk away. We went upstairs and turned left. We went all the way down the hallway. We reached the last door on the right. I looked down and saw her kitchen. Dang, her house is awesome. Amy opened the door turned on the lights. I walked in the room too. The bed was huge. The bed was on the left side of the room. A giant window was on the wall. The moonlight was shining right in. There was also a dresser n the other side of the wall. Next to the dresser was a door that led to the bathroom. There was also a shower in there.

"How many bathrooms do you even have in this whole house?" I asked.

"More than enough. I told myself to get the best house."

"Why?"

"Because I told myself that when I have kids I want them to have the best."

"That's... nice. Are you seeing someone then?"

"Oh god no. I'm focused on work."

"Ames." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Why are you scared of dating?"

I grabbed hand and walked towards the bed. We sat down and she started to talk. She told me that she fell in love with this one kid throughout high school. He would always run away from her. He even faked having a girlfriend, but she knew better. Then he started to tell her that he had a boyfriend.

"I knew once I had enough... I had enough." Amy said. "I just tell myself when the time is right the time is right."

"Yea..."

"What about you? What was your love like during high school?"

I chuckled. Where do I even start!? Amy already knew who Sally was. I knew they wouldn't like each other. I laid on my back and Amy did the same thing. I talked on and on about Sally. How we both went to different schools. I was happy about that because then she could never see how much I was getting bullied. Amy felt bad for me. I didn't care. It was over with and that's what matters. I told her some more about Sally. She was in law enforcement now.

"So I heard that you and Knuckles went to the same college." I said.

"Yea. I was the only girl in the class and I ran into him one day."

"I guess that's when you found your soul mate."

"Nah. He's just my big brother. Sometimes I have to be the big sister though."

"Funny."

"What do you wanna do now?"

I looked around the room. I grabbed a pillow and held it close to my chest. I whacked Amy in the face. She grabbed her pillow and hit me back. We started to have a pillow fight. She grabbed one more pillow and jumped off the bed. She ran out of the room and I followed her. She threw one pillow behind her and I jumped over it. She ran down her stairs. I caught up to her and she stopped real fast that I ran into her. We fell down the stairs and hit the floor. The pillows broke our fall. We laid on our sides laughing.

"It's been years since I had a pillow fight." I said.

"It's really fun."

We looked at each other breathing hard. I reached out towards her. I put my hand on her cheek and brushed away some of her hair that was in her face. She got up and kicked the pillows out of the way. She held out her hand and helped me up. She yawned and now I know it was time for bed. Knuckles wouldn't be happy if we didn't get any sleep tonight. I picked Amy up bridal style.

"Time for bed. I need my beauty sleep." I said.

"Oh please." She teased.

I walked into her room. It was all pink, just like her basement. She had stuffed animals on her bed. I threw her on her bed. She laughed. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down on her bed. She put her hand on top of mine. She looked me in the eye.

"We have much to talk about tomorrow. I hope you're ready for your fight."

"I'm a little scared."

"You got Knuckles and I."

I smiled. Knuckles and was and all, but he wasn't Amy. She was... perfect. I remember when I first saw her smile. The way she does kicking boxing. She's good at every sport there is. She's proud to be who she is. She seems... happy again. She let go of my hand. She got out of bed and walked me to my room. We said goodnight and she shut the door. I closed my eyes and thought about Amy.

* * *

"Double time!" Knuckles yelled.

I was punching a punching bag. Amy was holding it and Knuckles was timing everything. I was going fast as I can. I was sweating. I pictured the punching bad being Shadow. That's what made me punching harder and faster. There was no holding back now. I couldn't wait for this fight. It was coming up fast. I told Tails and Cream about it. They said they would be coming to my fight. They want to see Shadow lose. I'm hoping he was lose. Maybe I could knock him out in one round. Just thinking about all this makes me nervous. I never knew Shadow was into boxing. Maybe he was like me when I first started.

"Break time." Amy said.

I took off my boxing gloves and walked around. I was hot and out of breath. I looked at the ground as I walked. I could hear Amy and Knuckles talking. I glanced up at them. Amy looked at me grinned.

"It'll break his heart." Amy said.

"He's gonna break bones in this fight. It's the same thing."

"I might be able to-"

"I'll tell him then. Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"No!"

I looked up with my hands on my hips. Amy jumped on Knuckles' back. Knuckles walked over to me with Amy hanging on his back. She wouldn't let go. I looked up at Knuckles.

"Oh! That reminds me!" I said. "Wait here."

I went over to the door where my bad was. I got out a little black box. I got Knuckles a gift for his time working with me. Amy jumped off his back and looked excited at the gift. Knuckles saw what I was holding.

"Are you-"

"No. I'm not asking you to marry me."

"Good."

"I got this for you." I handed Knuckles the box.

Knuckles looked at the box. He gave me a weird look but started to open the box. He grinned at the sight of what I got him. He took his item out of the box. He looked at it with a smile on his face. Amy smiled as well. It was a whistle I got him. I thought it would be nice because since he's always yelling he could save his voice. I got it engraved too.

"Knuckle head... Thanks Sonic." Knuckles said punching me in the air.

He blew his whistle and pointed back at the punching bag. I grabbed my gloves as he showed Amy his new gift. He blew his whistle every five minutes. He couldn't get enough of it. I'm glad he liked it. Once the day was over with I went home. I was so tired. I came home and started to make dinner. It wasn't anything fancy. Knuckles told me what I could get for a late night dinner. I told Tails that he could come over tonight. He was already on his way. I made dinner for him too. We were going to watch boxing.

"I still can't believe it's Shadow you're gonna fight." Tails said sitting on the couch.

"I know. I haven't seen him in years. I wonder if he remembers me."

"I don't know."

Shadow was all over the sport channel. Everything was either about him or me. Everyone was already talking about our fight coming up. It felt like it was tomorrow. I never lost focus when Knuckles and I were training. Amy was telling me some tips when I would be in the ring with him. His punches were real strong. I was faster than him though, but my punches weren't as great as his were. I had speed. He had power. Tails asked a lot of questions about this fight. I didn't know half the answers. I didn't know what to expect at all. I couldn't. I was too nervous.

"Alright. Tomorrow is the fight." Knuckles said sitting at his desk.

Amy and I were sitting in front of Knuckles. He had a lot to say. I just got done with my training. Everything that I worked for is for tomorrow. I was excited. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I noticed that Amy kept looking at her watch. It looked like she needed to be somewhere. She kept tapping her foot. I didn't mention it to her because Knuckles was too busy talking about the fight tomorrow. He was talking about how everything was going down. He told me to relax in the thing... How the hell could I be relax when I'm facing Shadow. That little punk ass-

"Amy, you're free to go." Knuckles said looking at the time.

Amy nodded her head and grabbed her things and ran off. She didn't even say goodbye to either of us. I'm not sure what was going on in her world, but I'm hoping Cream would have the answers. I just hope everything with Amy is ok. I really need her tomorrow. Knuckles focused on the door for a moment before looking back at me again. I wanted to talk about Amy, but I knew he wouldn't want to. We just focused on the fight. After a long talk with Knuckles he let me go home. He told me to get plenty of rest. The fight would be at 9pm. No training tomorrow either. I got home and picked up my phone. I wanted to call Amy, but I wasn't too sure. I called someone else.

 _"Are you excited for your fight tomorrow?"_ Tails asked.

 _"Kinda... Amy was acting weird at the gym."_ I said.

" _Oh..."_

Tails didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Amy was just a friend. One of my closest friends. Well, I don't even know if I think of her as a friend anymore. She means a lot to me. I'm worried about her. I'm worried that after this fight we'll just become strangers again. I would have to move on with Amy like I did with Sally. I couldn't forget Amy. She was so beautiful. She was everything to me. As I started to think more and more about Amy my heart beat faster. I grinned just thinking about her.

"Have you ever told her about how you felt?" Tails asked.

"N-No. I couldn't with this fight tomorrow. I don't want to mess anything up." I said.

I heard Cream talking in the background. She was fighting for the phone. Maybe she knew what was going on with Amy. Cream got the phone and I started to talk with her. She sounded peaceful. She told me that she was ready to see me win tomorrow night. I was afraid I wouldn't win tomorrow. If things don't add up with Amy, how am I suppose to win without my support.

" _Sonic... I have to tell you something."_ Cream said.

" _What is it?"_

" _Don't tell him."_ Tails said over the phone.

 _"Come on guys."_

Just before Cream would speak our connection was lost. My phone shut off. Shit, out of power! I was so close to hearing about Amy. I should have called her first thing when I got home! I put my phone on the charger and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and turned to the sports channel. Shadow was going live on an interview. It was about tomorrow's fight. Everyone was asking him questions. I still wonder if he remembers me from high school. Tomorrow, things will turn for the better. I hope. I listened to what Shadow had to say. He wore his boxing gloves. They were black. Mine were red. Hopefully he doesn't try anything to cheat. I don't even think you can cheat in boxing. I checked my phone and I already had a message. It was just from Knuckles.

 _"What do you mean she left!?"_ I asked over the phone.

 _"Her mom died and she has to go take care of things."_ Knuckles explained.

 _"What about tomorrow? I need her there with me tomorrow."_

 _"You'll do fine. This is why I didn't want to tell you."_

 _"Why? And have me find out last minute?"_

 _"Last minute would have been better because you would be focused."_

I wasn't mad at all. I don't know what it's like losing a family member. Let alone your own mother. No one could reach Amy. I knew she was fine, but I just wanted to hear her voice before the fight. Knuckles and I hung up and I went to bed. All I could think about was Amy. I finally understand something. I was falling for her. I love her. I know she's with me. I know she'll be thinking about me tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be watching the fight on TV. I smiled. A thought ran through my mind. If she was at the fight tomorrow I could tell her how I felt about her. Tails knew how I felt about her. I don't know when I started to noticed it, but I fell hard. I wonder if she felt the same way about me.

Morning came around. I got out of bed and got breakfast. I had a big day today. Before the fight I had an interview. I've never been interviewed before. I wonder what it was going to be like. Knuckles gave me some pointers when talking on TV. Answer the questions, don't look like a fool, stand up straight, wear your boxing gloves, and don't forget to insult Shadow.

"Don't forget to insult Shadow. Don't forget to insult Shadow." I replayed those words in my head.

* * *

The day of the match. I woke up feeling sick. Luckily I got sleep, but when I woke up everything just hit me. I had tons of texts from my friends saying they'll be there. I gave Tails and Cream front row spots. Cream was hoping she'll catch a tooth... Better not be one my mine. I crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and went to the sink. I put my hands on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were buffy. God... This fight is worth everything to me right now. Beside Amy. She's my supporter. I got in the shower and thought about the fight. But my thoughts kept going back to Amy. I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's doing ok with everything.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I didn't have to be anywhere till 5pm. Knuckles told me that I could just have the morning to relax and do what I needed to do. I was glad for that because I had a lot to think about. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I turned on the TV and sitting on the couch was my boxing gloves. I put those on and watched a match with Shadow. I pretended I was in the ring with him. I hope I'm not this nervous during the fight as I am right now. My door bell rang and I paused the TV. I took one glove off and headed for the door.

"Hey Cream." I said opening the door.

"Hey, Tails wanted me to bring you this."

Cream held a box out in front of me. She handed me the box and I started to lift the lid off.

"Don't open it!"

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Tails wants it to be a surprise."

"That's good enough for me."

Cream left and I took the box into the kitchen. I left it there so I wouldn't be focused on it. I went back to the TV and started to practice my moves again. An hour went by and I was tired. I sat on the couch and looked at my phone. Not a single text from Amy. I know she still has my number. I should call her... Maybe not. She's might be busy doing some stuff. I know I would be busy tonight. I wonder if Shadow also has an interview tonight like I do. I wonder what he'll say about me. I still have think of what I'm going to say. Shit...

"Ok... Tonight is a big night for you." Knuckles said. "Even though we don't have our other member that's not gonna stop us from winning."

"It might though." I said under my breath.

Knuckles and I were in his car. We were driving to a place called GUN Fortress. I've never heard of that place before. I know that's where Knuckles has his very last fight. He told me stories about his boxing life. He gave some great tips. I just looked out the window and thought about Amy. I really miss her right now. I bet Knuckles does too. She wasn't just my supporter, she was also Knuckles'. My stomach was getting in knots. I kept drinking water during the drive. Knuckles got VIP parking. There were guards everywhere. Tails and Cream wouldn't be here for a couple more hours. I know for one hour Knuckles and I could practice. Another hour would be for the interview, and the last couples hours would be my own time. Which I'm glad. I'm gonna throw up any second.

"Long time no see, Knuckles." A guard said opening the door.

"Shut it."

Knuckles was pissed now. I'm sure this place brought back memories. I stayed close to Knuckles. He was walking fast. There were tons of people here. Lots of VIP guests too. Cameras were everywhere. Knuckles grabbed my wrists and we kept walking straight. He pushed everyone out of our way. It was pretty fun. I wish Amy was here to see this. Knuckles and I made it to a door. It had my name on it. We opened the door and there was nothing in here expect a chair and a desk that had bottles of water on it.

"Alright, let's get going." Knuckles said shutting the door.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Just picture it like another fight."

"Yea, but this is with someone who would always pick on me."

"This is your chance to prove everyone wrong."

I looked at Knuckles. I proved him wrong. I proved Amy wrong. Heck, I even proved Tails and Cream wrong! If I could prove my friends wrong, then I could prove the whole town wrong. Knuckles was right. This is my chance. We played some heavy music while we boxed. Knuckles was saying all these things about my past about Shadow. That kept making me punch harder and harder. I was faster. Knuckles threw a punch at me. I did my spin dash between his legs. I stood up behind him and kicked him down. Knuckles turned his head around while still laying on the floor. The next thing we knew our door opened.

"Ah Knuckles."

"What do you want, Rouge?"

"Nothing. I still see you cant take a hit."

Knuckles got up and brushed himself off. Rouge walked closer to Knuckles. I didn't know what to do. Rouge and Knuckles started to talk a little. It seemed like they were fine.

"You must be Sonic. I'm Rouge." She said holding her hand out.

I shook her hand and looked at her. "I wish you both good luck."

Rouge walked towards the door. She turned around and blew Knuckles a kiss. He rolled his eyes and she shut the door. I wanted to know what the heck was going on between them.

"You guys like each other." I said.

"This isn't about me. This is about you."

"I knew it!"

Knuckles punched me in the stomach. We started boxing again. After an hour was up a guard came into the room. He was the producer who had a body guard. He talked to us about the interview. It would be in a couple of minutes. Shadow was already getting ready for his. Knuckles already knew where to go. Knuckles fixed my hair and made me look better than I did. Time to be on TV. I wonder if I'll see Shadow before our match. I can't believe this is really happening! Knuckles opened the door and we headed to our interview. I stood up straight and glared at everyone. I glanced to my right and saw Shadow. I grinned. Tonight I take back everything he did to me.

"Sonic! Sonic! How long have you done boxing?" A reporter asked.

"Um... Just a few months." I said into the microphone. "And I'm already better than Shadow."

Everyone was asking questions. Knuckles sat next to me. We both had microphones in front of us. Pictures were being taken. I couldn't really focus that well. Knuckles talked a little. We took turns talking. Knuckles didn't even answer questions that were about past. He wouldn't have it. He knew he had to look good on TV. I know I looked good. Even thought I still felt like I was going to throw up.

"Where is your other partner? The pink lady."

"She's on a trip." I said. "That's that."

The interview went faster than I thought. Time was going by fast. I was only 7pm. Two more hours. I kept looking at the clock. Hoping something good would happen. I hope Shadow got sick or something. Just anything to make me win this. I got a text from Tails. He was here with Cream. I wonder how many people were in the building. I was getting more excited now. One hour left. Knuckles sat down with me and we talked. I told him how I felt and he understood. He told me exactly how he felt with his very last fight. I wonder if this will be my last fight. I hope now. I felt bad for Knuckles. I'm sure boxing meant everything to him.

"Time to fight." Knuckles said.

I closed my eyes and focused. I can do it. This isn't like high school anymore. I'm stronger. I'm better than ever. Shadow isn't your bully anymore. I got Knuckles with me. I just need to win this. I put my boxing gloves on. I opened my eyes and nodded my head at Knuckles. He opened the door and I walked out. We were in the back still. As we started to walk towards the area the crowd's screaming was getting louder and louder. I stood up straight and just walked not saying anything. I got to my side of the entranced. Knuckles stood behind me. I could see Tails and Cream. They were screaming their heads off. I grinned at the sight.

"Ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for Sonic VS Shadow!?" Yelled the referee.

Everyone went wild again. I looked across the room and I could see Shadow. Rouge was there too. Shadow cracked his neck and started to walk towards the ring. Rouge walked behind him. All of his fans started stomping their feet.

"Here we have the unbeatable Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow made it to the ring. It was closed off with wired chains. I banged my gloves together. I'm ready for this. Knuckles grabbed my shoulder whispered something into my ear.

"And here we have newcomer Sonic the Hedgehog!"

I walked towards the ring. I got into the ring and Knuckles closed the gate behind me. Shadow and I walked closer to each other. We banged our gloves together. We knew the rules. I did at least. I hope Shadow knows.

"Long time no see, weak bones." Shadow said.

"I could say the same thing to you, faker."

The bell rang. Shadow and I walked in a circle. I put my guard up. From the videos I watched of Shadow he goes for the face. I go for anything I can get my hands on. I threw the first punch. Shadow jumped to the right and punched me right in the rib. I tripped and fell down on my side. Shadow crawled on top of me. I started punching his waist trying to get him off me. I could hear Knuckles yelling at me. I managed to get on my back. I kicked my foot at Shadow's leg. That got him off of me. I got back on my feet. I ran towards him. I uppercut his stomach. He flew backwards but did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"You can do it, Sonic!" Tails yelled.

My ears went up. I looked at the crowed and saw Tails waving at me. That was a bad idea. While I wasn't focused Shadow ran into me. We ran into the chains. My head hit against the chains and I fell down. I spun around while on the ground. My foot tripped Shadow and he fell down on one knee. I jumped on him and we started punching each other again. He went for my face while I went for his body. He started hitting my back. I punched his jaw and he kicked me off. The bell rang.

"Round one is over!" The referee yelled.

I walked over to my corner. Knuckles (or Rouge) were not allowed in the ring. Knuckles and I talked about what to do. I didn't know what his weakness was. Knuckles told me not to focus on that. Just focus on keeping your energy up. As long as I have more than Shadow then I should be good. I looked back and it doesn't seem like Shadow was getting tired. I didn't even see him sweating. I was sweating already. Knuckles had a sports water bottle and we sprayed my face with water. I shook the water off and was ready again.

"Round two!"

I turned around to face Shadow. I started to shuffle my feet. Shadow just walked closer and closer to me. I threw a punch towards his side. He hit my stomach and that stopped my punch. He kicked me in the chest and I fell down. I crawled onto my back. Shadow grabbed my shoulders and picked me up. He flung me across the ring. I hit the chains again. I slowly got up. Knuckles blew his whistle. I walked towards my corner. My vision was blurry. I tripped over my own feet.

"Hey! Focus!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm trying."

I looked behind Knuckles and saw Tails and Cream. They looked scared. I could feel something wet coming from my nose. I was bleeding. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shadow. He had some bruises. He was limping a little. I'm getting through to him. Finally.

Round three. The bell rang. I looked up and turned around. Shadow and I just stayed in our corners. I had to focus. I had so much to prove. I stood up straight and put my guard up. I glared at Shadow. He ran towards me. I shuffled my feet. I jumped up and he ran underneath me. I punched his back and Shadow quickly turned around and got ahold of my wrist. He twisted my arm, almost breaking it. I had to move with my arm. I landed on my stomach and he had my arm behind my back. I lifted my chest and started screaming.

"Come on, Sonic! Break free!" Tails yelled.

"Use your legs!" Knuckles yelled banging on the chains. "Knock him off!"

I couldn't get him off. The bell rang. That was one point for Shadow. At least I'm lasting this long. I'm getting tired though. My blood started to pour down from my face. Shadow was the same way. We both were taking a beating. I don't know how much I can last though. Shadow is real good. Knuckles was getting upset. I made it to my corner again. I fell on my knees and started coughing up some blood. Knuckles gave me some water. I'm weak. I'm tired.

"Hey, hey." Knuckles said. "If you can just knock him out, you win."

I could only nod my head. I didn't dare look at Tails and Cream. I didn't want to their faces. They never saw me like this before until now. Knuckles reached him hand into the ring. We fist bumped each other. My ears went up as the bell rang again. Round four I think... I stopped counting. I think this is round four.. or is it five.

"Watch it!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow punched me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach and kicked my waist. I couldn't see anymore. I closed my eyes and let my body take the beating. I opened my eyes and started punching everywhere. I hit Shadow in the jaw. I looked at him and there was some blood. He showed his teeth. Uh oh. He ran towards me at full speed. I put my guard up. I felt out bodies made contact. I flew in the air hitting the chains. I landed on my side. The room was spinning. There were so many voices.

"Down! Down, stay down!" Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles was in front of me. I could hear the referee counting to 10 for a knock out. Everything was so blurry. I tired to get up but Knuckles didn't want me to get up. I didn't understand. I need to get up, but I was just too weak. I tried to lift my head up but I just need to rest. My eyes started to close. I could hear myself breathing. The floor was shaking. It was from Shadow jumping up and down for his win.

"SONIC!"

I opened my eyes. I was still in the ring. This is the longest ten seconds of my life. I saw a bright light. It looked like the hallway Knuckles and I walked through. I saw someone running towards the ring. I lifted my head up slowly. I felt myself getting up. I stood up on one knee at first. The crowd started cheering. I grabbed the chains and stood all the way up. This moment, with everyone cheering as I stood up straight I will never forget it.

"Amy!" I yelled.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Amy wrapped her fingers around the chains. I couldn't believe she was here! I didn't expect her to be here! Knuckles grabbed her and hugged her. Amy put her hand through the chains and put her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second. Shadow saw what was happening. He knew this fight wouldn't be that easy. I'm stronger than ever. I'm better than ever now!

"Kick his ass." Amy said as I opened my eyes.

Round... what it is. I'm ready for this to be the final round. Shadow and I were back in our corners. We had a full minute to rest. Knuckles was talking about how to knock Shadow out. I wasn't really paying attention. Amy told me to just think of all the bad times in high school with Shadow.

"Just now, I will still be your biggest support even if we don't win this." Amy said.

The bell rang. Shadow and I were face to face with each other. We both put our guard up. I started to punch at his boxing gloves. Shadow stood his ground. Even though I couldn't really see I could tell Shadow was slowly giving up. Shadow kneed my stomach again. I uppercut his jaw. He took a few steps backwards. So did I. We both were breathing hard. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that I worked for. This is my fight. This is my time. This is to prove everyone wrong about me. I opened my eyes and ran towards Shadow. He ran towards me yelling. We both jumped high in the air.

There was a bright light once I felt my glove hit Shadow in the face. However, the side of my face hurt as well. I was laying on the ground again. My back hit the chains and I could see Shadow laying on the other side of the ring. I had no idea what happened. I managed to get up. There was a TV that showed the replay. Shadow and I both hit each other in the faces at the same time. The impact was so intense and hardcore.

"Super Sonic!" Knuckles yelled shaking Amy back and forth.

Everyone got up and started clapping and cheering. I was the last one standing. Rouge tried to get Shadow up, but that wasn't happening. I raised both my arms up. I won! I beat Shadow! Knuckles and Amy came into the ring and tackled me down. Everyone was throwing popcorn into the ring. I could hear Tails and Cream screaming their head off. The referee gave me a gold medal and a trophy. Cameras were shoved in my face by now. Knuckles, Amy and I all took a picture together while we were still in the ring. This was the best day ever.

"Knuckles! How do you feel right now about Sonic winning!?" A reporter asked.

While the reporters were busy with Knuckles I managed to get to Amy. She was cheering with other people. I grabbed her by the waist and dipped her down. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Glad you made it." I said.

"I knew you could do it."

I leaned closer to Amy and kissed her. I knew people were taking our pictures. I lifted Amy up and I noticed Shadow and Rouge. By this time, Knuckles was dancing around them. He loved winning. I felt Amy tug on my arm. She knew I wanted to say something to Shadow, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Shadow and I made eye contact. I grinned at him while he nodded at me. After doing interview and answering so many different questions I finally went home... with Amy. She helped me pick a place for my trophy and everything. She helped clean myself up. I was going to feel this pain tomorrow morning.

"Basically, that's my story." I said sitting in a black leather chair.

"Can you believe that!? I'm so glad you came into the boxing world."

"Me too. I couldn't have done it without Knuckles or Amy."

"Well folks. That's all we have for today's show. Keep watching Sports Interview for exclusive interviews."

I told my whole story to thousands of people. I never knew I could be someone I'm not. I was too scared to change during high school and college. Now after this journey it doesn't matter what other people think about you. As long you just keep trying to be your very best. I can't thank Sally enough though. That break up was the best thing that ever happen to me. I got to met Knuckles and Amy. I did stuff I never thought I would never do in life! Boxing will always be apart of me. I laughed at thought of even trying it, but the things you hate the most are soon to be the things you love the most. Nothing but full speed ahead for me. I can show the world what I can do. Just one more last punch and I win at proving to everyone that I'm better and stronger.


End file.
